Black Canary: Emergence of the Canary
by KowloonDusk
Summary: A Black Canary Alternate Universe origin story. Dinah Drake is an ex-mercenary who becomes Black Canary to save Gotham City from notorious villain Count Vertigo. This story draws very loosely from the New 52 where Dinah was a member of Team 7. Written as a screenplay.


**BLACK CANARY: EMERGENCE OF THE CANARY**

Written by KowloonDusk

EXT. ATLANTIC OCEAN - NIGHT

The endless sea stretches across the empty horizon,  
reflecting the full moon from above. It is still and silent.  
It's like a painting.

A faint hum becomes audible. It sounds like it's getting  
nearer. Movement in the water. A SHADOW.

It's the reflection of an AH-64 Apache attack chopper. In an  
instant, it is gone.

INT. CHOPPER - MOVING - NIGHT

FOUR YOUNG MERCENARIES sit around the chopper. They are TEAM  
7\. COLE, a real wild cat in his early twenties, breathes on a  
pair of handguns. He polishes them meticulously until they  
shine. KURT, a level-headed bloke in his mid-twenties, looks  
at him while loading a Mossberg shotgun. Their banter is  
filled with sarcasm.

KURT  
I think you missed a spot, Cole.

COLE  
You must be mistaken. I don't miss.  
How you doing on that shotgun, Kurt?

Kurt loads another round.

KURT  
Still working on the important part.

DINAH DRAKE, a gorgeous blonde in her early twenties, looks  
over slyly. She's the only woman here.

DINAH  
(amused)  
Guns. Is that all you boys ever think  
about?

KURT  
In Cole's case, yes.

COLE  
We're about to go head to head with a  
bunch of bad guys, what are you  
thinking about, Dinah?

DINAH  
The five hundred grand we're gonna get  
paid when this job's over.

KURT  
Yeah. As long as we make it out alive.

COLE  
Don't be such a pessimist, Kurt.

KURT  
I'm not a pessimist. He is.

Everyone looks over to SLADE, a tough guy in his mid-  
twenties. He sits in the corner, quiet, CRACKING his  
knuckles. They stare at him blankly.

DINAH  
Got a cramp, Slade?

SLADE  
Just getting ready to wield.

They see a huge BROADSWORD next to him. He just continues  
cracking his knuckles.

DINAH  
Right, Slade... you just holler if you  
need anything.

Slade cracks another knuckle.

COLE  
Earth to Slade, there aren't any  
ninjas on this mission. Why don't you  
trade Excalibur for something a little  
more modern?

SLADE  
Got trigger finger.

KURT  
I wonder why.

SLADE  
Wouldn't want my gun to suddenly go  
off and scare you, Cole.

He makes a sudden shooting motion at Cole with his hand.

COLE  
Ain't scared of that, Slade. But the  
thought of a guy like you worrying  
about my feelings is terrifying.

Dinah chuckles.

DINAH  
Would you guys give it a rest? Like it  
or not, we have to work together.

COLE  
Why don't you tell "Deathstroke" over  
there to lay off the knuckle workout  
too. Before he hurts himself.

SLADE  
Cole, I'm gonna try out my sword. I'd  
like you to tell me how sharp the  
blade is.

COLE  
Sure. As long as you let me practice  
my aim. Don't move.

JOHN LYNCH, a gruff man of authority in his thirties, steps  
in from the cockpit. DEKE, another mercenary in his twenties,  
flies the chopper.

LYNCH  
Alright, hotheads... and ladies,  
listen up. We reach the shores of  
Gamorra in two minutes. Here's how  
it's gonna go down. The object we've  
been asked to retrieve - Pandora's  
Box - is currently being held in an  
old prison overtaken by Kaizen troops.  
We're to get in, get the box, and get  
out.

SLADE  
And cut down anyone in our way.

COLE  
Thanks for that vitally important  
detail, Slade.

LYNCH  
Enough, Cole. Anyone else got  
something to say?

DINAH  
What's our formation?

LYNCH  
You and Kurt will scout ahead. Cole  
and Slade will cover you. I'll hold  
the exit. Deke stays by the chopper -  
just in case.

KURT  
Sounds like a plan.

LYNCH  
From here on out, we use our  
codenames. Got it?

DINAH  
Got it, "Topkick."

EXT. GAMORRA ISLAND - NIGHT

The chopper touches down in an empty field of a remote  
island. The door opens, and the team jumps out with their  
weapons. Lynch and Dinah hold Norinco assault rifles. Dinah  
waves to Deke in the cockpit.

DINAH  
Can we trust you with all this heavy  
artillery, "Wingman"?

DEKE  
(smiles)  
I'll try to control myself, "Black  
Canary."

Dinah smiles and heads off. The team proceeds through the  
field.

EXT. GRASSY HILL - NIGHT

Team 7 treks up a steep hill. Dinah and Kurt walk together.

KURT  
You must have really impressed Topkick  
with your combat skills for him to  
bring you aboard Team 7.

Dinah hesitates. She closes up.

DINAH  
Mmm. Guess I did. It's something I  
have to live with.

KURT  
Sorry, didn't mean to pry.

DINAH  
No, I'm sorry, Kurt.  
(catches herself)  
I mean, "Mustang." I know Topkick told  
you guys I won the state judo  
championship. What he didn't tell you  
is that a local mobster was betting  
against me. Big time. The guy lost a  
fortune, and he sent two pros to  
attack me. I killed them in self-  
defense. Topkick witnessed the whole  
thing.

KURT  
That must have been traumatizing for  
you. We all have something in our past  
that we're trying to escape. After  
all, that's why we're here.

DINAH  
Yeah. Thanks for listening, Mustang.

KURT  
So, what do you plan to do with your  
paycheck when this is job is through,  
Black Canary?

DINAH  
Gonna open a dojo. Follow the path of  
my Sensei. That - and spend some much  
needed vacation time on the beach. And  
I don't mean Gamorra Beach.

KURT  
(chuckles)  
I practice quite often. Wonder if  
we'll run into each other again.

DINAH  
What do you mean, at the dojo? Or the  
beach?

KURT  
Maybe both.

They smile at each other. Meanwhile, Cole and Slade are just  
the opposite.

COLE  
Hey, Deathstroke, I've got a comic  
book I think you might like. It's  
funny. It'll bring out your brighter  
side.

SLADE  
I ain't got a brighter side.

COLE  
I know. But with a little therapy...

LYNCH  
Knock it off, "Dead Eye."

EXT. OLD PRISON - NIGHT

The prison is a dilapidated, two-story outpost that hasn't  
been used since WWII. It's empty, although faint lights are  
on inside. Barbed wire is everywhere. A searchlight shines  
from the tower, but no one is there. Team 7 reaches the outer  
gate. Kurt looks through a pair of hi-tech binoculars.

KURT  
Where the hell are Kaizen's troops?  
Those terrorists wouldn't let anyone a  
mile near their fortress.

DINAH  
I don't like this. It could be a trap.

LYNCH  
Thermo check shows ten of 'em. All  
inside. Let's go.

They climb the gate and head for the prison. Kurt and Dinah  
lead the way.

INT. OLD PRISON - NIGHT

The front doors BUST open. Kurt and Dinah storm in, guns  
ready.

It's empty. The rest of the team looks around. They glance up  
at the second floor balcony. Nothing.

COLE  
So what floor's the party?

Dinah picks up a bullet casing off the floor.

DINAH  
Someone beat us to it.

LYNCH  
Alright, let's split up. Mustang and  
Black Canary, take this floor.  
Deathstroke and Dead Eye, check  
upstairs. Maintain radio contact at  
all times.

INT. OLD PRISON - CELLS - NIGHT

Dinah and Kurt move down opposite ends of a corridor,  
checking the empty cells one by one. Dinah hears something.  
TAPPING. CLAWING. She turns -

\- to find a rat.

INT. OLD PRISON - SECOND FLOOR - NIGHT

Cole walks through, holding his handguns at his side. Around  
a corner, a SHADOW moves.

COLE  
(whispering)  
Someone's here.

He moves forward -

\- and a CRAZED KAIZEN MERCENARY comes out, SHOOTING a  
machine gun! The bad guy screams and fires all around.

Cole FIRES, shooting him down.

LYNCH (V.O.)  
Dead Eye, status?

COLE  
One certified psycho down. Something  
had him spooked.

Cole walks ahead.

INT. OLD PRISON - MAINTENANCE AREA - NIGHT

Slade moves through an area full of piping that runs along  
the walls. Ahead, GUNFIRE.

Slade gets back behind a thick pipe and sees -

\- two more KAIZEN MERCENARIES. They SCREAM, shooting at the  
air.

KAIZEN MERC ONE  
They're everywhere!

Slade watches.

SLADE  
(whispers)  
Two more... They're insane.

The Kaizen mercs charge through, screaming. Slade jumps out  
and brings his sword down on one of them. The other sees him,  
SCREAMS, and raises his gun -

\- but Slade just spins around and SLICES him down.

INT. OLD PRISON - KITCHEN - NIGHT

Dinah walks through the decaying cooking area.

SLADE (V.O.)  
They were shooting at thin air.

KURT (V.O.)  
Ghosts?

DINAH  
With our luck, they'll be real.

INT. OLD PRISON - CELLS - NIGHT

Kurt sees something shiny. He steps into a cell to see a  
small case. Inside are two broken glass canisters.

KURT  
Got something here, but it doesn't  
look like Pandora's box.

Behind him, a WHISPER. Kurt SPINS AROUND and FIRES his  
shotgun. But there's nothing there.

KURT (CONT'D)  
What the hell?

LYNCH (V.O.)  
What it is, Mustang?

KURT  
Uh, some broken canisters. Smells  
funny.

COLE (V.O.)  
I got them too.

INT. OLD PRISON - SECOND FLOOR - NIGHT

Cole sees two more broken canisters on the floor. Suddenly, a  
door swings open, and ANOTHER KAIZEN MERC comes out,  
screaming in pain. Cole dives to the floor and SHOOTS him  
down.

COLE  
Another down. He didn't look too well.

Cole gets up and goes over to the canisters. He picks one up.  
He hears a WHISPER and raises a pistol. Nothing there.

INT. OLD PRISON - KITCHEN - NIGHT

Dinah hears an eerie WHISPER too.

VOICE  
Here.

Dinah ducks. She rolls across the floor and FIRES her assault  
rifle.

The room is empty.

She sees a case of broken canisters on a table.

DINAH  
Guys, something's going on here.

SLADE (V.O.)  
I've got canisters over here too.  
Empty, but smells like chemicals.

LYNCH (V.O.)  
We're not here for the canisters,  
people. Leave 'em.

Dinah looks at the canisters. Printed on the broken glass are  
the words GEN-FACTOR.

INT. OLD PRISON - SECOND FLOOR - NIGHT

Cole DROPS the broken canister. He looks at his hand. His  
skin TIGHTENS. He SCREAMS. His face begins to CONTORT.

COLE  
My skin! Help!

DINAH (V.O.)  
Dead Eye?

Cole just SCREAMS. WHISPERS are everywhere. He begins FIRING  
his guns madly at the air.

LYNCH (V.O.)  
Dead Eye, come in!

Over the radio, Slade screams next.

INT. OLD PRISON - MAINTENANCE AREA - NIGHT

Slade goes nuts, SWINGING his sword in all directions. His  
face begins to MELT. Blindly, he steps on the broken glass of  
the GEN-FACTOR canisters.

He SWINGS his sword and SEVERS a pipe on the wall. GAS PUMPS  
INTO THE ROOM.

INT. OLD PRISON - NIGHT

Lynch RUNS ahead.

LYNCH  
Deathstroke, do you read me?

He catches sight of a crate filled with more canisters  
against the wall. These are unbroken, yet they appear empty.  
Lynch sees the words: GEN-FACTOR, MUTAGEN AGENT.

Next, Kurt SCREAMS over the radio.

KURT (V.O.)  
They're everywhere!

DINAH (V.O.)  
Mustang? Mustang!

Lynch darts ahead.

LYNCH  
Abort mission! Don't touch the  
canisters or breathe it in! It's some  
sort of mutagen!

DINAH (V.O.)  
Mustang!

LYNCH  
Black Canary, don't breathe it in!

INT. OLD PRISON - KITCHEN - NIGHT

Dinah holds her breath - but it's too late. She feels some  
of the mutagen in her mouth. She grabs her throat and falls  
down. She SCREAMS a powerful, echoing SCREAM.

More strange WHISPERS. On the floor, Dinah FIRES her rifle in  
all directions until she's out of ammo. She pulls out a  
BERETTA 92FS and continues SHOOTING, blasting apart the room.

Lynch runs in and grabs her.

LYNCH  
Black Canary! Come on!

He pulls her up and leads her out.

INT. OLD PRISON - NIGHT

Lynch helps Dinah through the main corridor.

LYNCH  
Everyone, abort mission! Get the hell  
out!

DINAH  
No! We have to get Kurt... we have  
to...

Dinah can barely stand. Lynch picks her up and carries her.

LYNCH  
Hold your breath.

Lynch holds his breath - but stops. He smells the gas  
filling the air from the second floor.

LYNCH (CONT'D)  
The gas line!  
(to radio)  
Everyone out! The place is gonna blow!

He rushes to the exit.

EXT. OLD PRISON - NIGHT

Lynch runs out with Dinah.

KA-BOOM! The entire prison EXPLODES. Lynch and Dinah tumble  
to the ground. Shrapnel flies everywhere.

Lynch gets back up. He sees Dinah's eyes slowly closing.

LYNCH  
Black Canary! Can you hear me? Drake!

Dinah tries to speak, but she can't. Lynch picks her up and  
carries her away.

LYNCH (CONT'D)  
Wingman! We're coming to you!

EXT. FIELD - CHOPPER - NIGHT

The rotor blades are already spinning. Lynch makes his way  
over the hill with Dinah and carries her to the chopper.

INT. CHOPPER - NIGHT

Lynch brings Dinah in and shuts the door. He lays Dinah down  
on a seat.

DEKE  
What the hell happened? I saw the  
explosion from here!

LYNCH  
The mission went to hell! Get us outta  
here, Deke!

DEKE  
Yes, Sir!

Deke lifts off. Lynch turns to Dinah. She's fading in and out  
of consciousness.

DINAH'S POV

LYNCH  
Drake! Can you hear me? Stay with me!  
You're gonna be OK! Drake!

FADE TO BLACK:

At first, there is nothing.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. An EKG machine is steady.

FADE IN:

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

Dinah slowly opens her eyes. It's bright. She looks around.

She's in a hospital bed. Warm sunlight streams through the  
windows. She sits up and looks at the EKG. Then she begins  
taking the electrodes off her body.

A NURSE comes in.

NURSE  
Hello, Miss. Take it easy. How are you  
feeling?

DINAH  
I feel fine. Did you find anything  
wrong?

NURSE  
No, not at all. You're perfectly  
healthy.

DINAH  
What hospital is this? How'd I get  
here?

NURSE  
You're in New Jersey. Edgewater  
Hospital. You were passed out, and a  
man dropped you off. He left you some  
stuff, but we never got his name... or  
yours...

Dinah looks over to a table where she sees a knapsack.

NURSE (CONT'D)  
Miss? Your name?

DINAH  
Uh, Dinah. Dinah Drake.

NURSE  
Well, Miss Drake, do you remember what  
happened?

Dinah pauses. A sudden FLASHBACK of Team 7.

INT. OLD PRISON - FLASHBACK - NIGHT

On the floor, Dinah SHOUTS and FIRES her assault rifle in all  
directions.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

Dinah looks at the Nurse.

DINAH  
Yeah, I just... had too much to drink.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - LATER

The Nurse is gone. Dinah stands by the table, rummaging  
through the knapsack. Inside are a pair of sneakers, jeans,  
blouse, some cash, a watch, and her dog tags. The dog tags  
simply say BLACK CANARY.

Dinah clutches them for a moment.

EXT. HOSPITAL - DAY

Dinah, now dressed in the casual clothes, exits the hospital  
and starts toward the street. She can see the city across the  
river.

INT. PHONE BOOTH - DAY

Dinah speaks on the phone.

DINAH  
I'd like to check recent transactions  
on my account.  
(beat)  
Five hundred thousand? When was the  
deposit made?  
(beat)  
Last night, huh? Thank you.

She hangs up. Pauses. She lifts the receiver again and  
inserts a quarter. She dials and waits. Finally -

DINAH (CONT'D)  
Lynch. It's Dinah. I hope you get this  
message. I don't know what happened in  
Gamorra, but I'm fine now. I just  
wanna say thanks for bringing me to  
the hospital. I got the money. I'm  
heading back to Gotham. If you hear  
anything about Kurt or the others...  
if by some chance they survived, give  
me a call. You know how to reach me.

She hangs up.

EXT. BUS STOP - DAY

Dinah waits with some TRAVELERS at a bus stop. The bus pulls  
up, and they get on. The sign on the front of the bus reads,  
"NEXT STOP: GOTHAM CITY."

EXT. GOTHAM CITY - DAY

The city that never rests. An endless mass of PEOPLE and CARS  
everywhere. The bus moves through narrow streets lined with  
towering skyscrapers. Posters advertise the "MAYOR'S CHARITY  
BALL AT CITY HALL."

EXT. DOJO - DAY

Dinah walks down Avenue A, past a row of storefronts. She  
comes to a dojo and enters. A Honda CB750 motorcycle is  
parked out front.

INT. DOJO - DAY

It looks like we've stepped into a traditional Japanese house  
with sliding shoji doors and byobu folding screens with  
vivid, decorative designs. There are training mats in the  
back. Dinah looks around. No one is here.

DINAH  
Sensei! Sensei!

Emerging from a backroom, SENSEI OTOMO, a Japanese man in his  
seventies, comes over with a cane. He smiles.

OTOMO  
Is that my Dangerous Diva? You're  
back! How are you?

Dinah hurries over. She sees his cane.

DINAH  
Sensei, are you all right? Why are you  
using a cane?

OTOMO  
Oh, never mind this, Dinah. I'm just  
getting clumsy in my old age.  
(coughs)  
I am so happy you've returned. Those  
two months you were away seemed like  
forever.

She hugs him.

OTOMO (CONT'D)  
Want to get settled first? I left your  
room exactly the way it was.

DINAH  
Oh, it's fine!

OTOMO  
Then sit down. I'll make some tea. How  
did the job go?

Otomo goes to the cupboard and gets two teacups and a serving  
tray. Dinah sits at a table.

DINAH  
Well, I'm alive.

OTOMO  
I can see that. I hope they delivered  
on the promised payment.

He takes the tray to the hot water machine.

DINAH  
They did. I'm just glad it's over,  
Sensei. So, how are you?

OTOMO  
I'm getting by.

He comes over with the tea and sits down. He hands her a cup.

DINAH  
Thank you.

After a moment, he speaks.

OTOMO  
I've decided to stop teaching.

DINAH  
What? Why?

OTOMO  
I'm getting older. The number of  
students is dropping. Maybe it's time.

DINAH  
Those punks from the collection racket  
don't have anything to do with this,  
do they?

OTOMO  
No, no. I've made the decision to  
retire. But now that you're back,  
well, maybe the dojo still has a  
future.

Dinah smiles.

DINAH  
Of course it does. It's home.

OTOMO  
I've got something for you. A present.  
I know your birthday was three days  
ago. If there was some way I could've  
sent it to you overseas, believe me, I  
would've.

DINAH  
What is it?

OTOMO  
It's sitting outside.

EXT. DOJO - DAY

Dinah and Otomo go to the door. Dinah sees the Honda CB750 on  
the street.

DINAH  
Oh my God! You got it?

She runs out and admires the bike.

OTOMO  
That's the one you're always talking  
about, right? I went to the dealer,  
and all the motorcycles looked the  
same! What an ordeal...

Excited, Dinah jumps on the bike.

DINAH  
Yes! It's the 750 superbike! 67  
horsepower, 5-speed air-cooled  
straight four engine!

OTOMO  
(clueless)  
Right. You'll need these, D.D.

Otomo tosses her the keys. Dinah starts up the bike and revs  
the engine.

DINAH  
Wow!

OTOMO  
(to himself)  
My goodness, that's loud...

DINAH  
Thank you, Sensei!

OTOMO  
Happy Birthday! I thought I might  
treat you to dinner tonight. At a  
restaurant.

Dinah looks at him and smiles warmly.

EXT. JAPANESE RESTAURANT - NIGHT

PEDESTRIANS walk past a classy Japanese restaurant in the  
East Village.

INT. JAPANESE RESTAURANT - NIGHT

Dinah and Otomo sit across from each other, eating. Dinah  
stops, a bit saddened.

DINAH  
I shouldn't have taken that job,  
Sensei.

OTOMO  
But... what about all the money that  
man Mr. Lynch promised you?

DINAH  
I know. He paid me. But the mission  
was a disaster. All my teammates died.  
Lynch and me were the only ones who  
made it out alive. It was horrible.

OTOMO  
I'm sorry. It did sound dangerous, and  
I was so worried.

DINAH  
I should've listened to you.

OTOMO  
Dinah, ever since I took you in and  
raised you, I never forced you to make  
a decision. I've always taught you to  
trust your judgment. I knew you  
wouldn't have taken that job if you  
didn't think it was the right thing  
for you.

DINAH  
I know, but... looking back at  
everything, I was better off working  
in that flower shop, and teaching judo  
with you.

OTOMO  
What's done is done. It's in the past  
now. You're back safe and sound.  
That's all that matters.

She looks at him.

DINAH  
Thank you, Sensei. For everything.

OTOMO  
You're welcome, Dinah. Now stop,  
you're gonna make me blush.

Dinah chuckles. Otomo coughs. Badly.

DINAH  
Are you OK?

OTOMO  
Yes, yes. Come on, eat.

Dinah smiles and eats.

EXT. STREET - NIGHT

Dinah and Otomo walk down a sidewalk. Otomo uses his cane.  
Dinah helps him.

DINAH  
Are you sure you're OK, Sensei? You  
were fine when I left. I come back  
after two months, and now you've got a  
cane.

OTOMO  
Yes, yes, don't worry.

DINAH  
Stay here. Let me hail a cab.

She goes to the curb.

OTOMO  
Dinah, no! You know what cab fares are  
like these days?

He coughs again.

DINAH  
Sensei, don't worry about the fare.  
It's your health that you should think  
about.

Otomo coughs uncontrollably. He falls down in pain. Dinah  
turns around and runs over. She kneels next to him.

DINAH (CONT'D)  
Oh my God! Sensei! What's wrong?

Otomo struggles. Tears fill Dinah's eyes.

DINAH (CONT'D)  
Sensei! Somebody, help!

PEDESTRIANS look over curiously. A POLICE OFFICER rushes  
over.

INT. HOSPITAL - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Dinah stands at the far end of the corridor, talking to a  
DOCTOR. We can't hear them, but we can see that Dinah is  
deeply troubled.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - NIGHT

Otomo lies in the hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of  
equipment. Saddened, Dinah enters slowly and sits next to the  
bed. Otomo looks at her.

DINAH  
Sensei... how are you feeling?

OTOMO  
I'm not through yet.

DINAH  
Why didn't you tell me you have  
cancer?

OTOMO  
Dinah... I didn't want to spoil your  
birthday dinner.

Dinah sniffles. She wipes the tears from her eyes.

OTOMO (CONT'D)  
It's imminent, isn't it?

DINAH  
Don't say that. Please.

OTOMO  
Dinah, I've lived a good, long life.  
And you've been the daughter I never  
had. I am so proud of you. I've taught  
you everything I know. Now, it's time  
for you to go and pass on that  
knowledge. Here.

Otomo takes a silver pendant off from around his neck. It has  
the word PEACE written in Japanese calligraphy. He puts the  
pendant around Dinah's neck.

OTOMO (CONT'D)  
My mother gave this to me when she  
died. Keep it to remember me.

DINAH  
I will, Sensei.

He smiles at her.

OTOMO  
Look sharp, Dangerous Diva.

Otomo's eyes slowly close. His life fades.

Dinah sobs. She sits there for a while. A NURSE comes in.

EXT. STREET - LATER

It is much later. Dinah walks through the city streets,  
distraught.

INT. DOJO - NIGHT

Dinah enters. Turns on the lights. The silence is unbearable.

She weeps.

INT. DOJO - LOFT - NIGHT

Dinah climbs the stairs and enters the loft. It is her  
bedroom. A tight, yet comfy space with a futon bed. Lots of  
albums and posters of rock stars hang around the room. A  
large collection of judo trophies are also here.

Dinah goes to the nightstand, which is full of framed photos  
of her winning various martial arts championships.

She pulls out one photo of her and Otomo smiling. She stares  
at it.

KNOCK, KNOCK. Someone bangs on the door downstairs. Dinah  
wipes her eyes and puts the picture down.

INT. DOJO - NIGHT

Dinah comes down the steps. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! She answers  
the door.

DINAH  
We're closed.

She looks to see two men - KELMER, thirties, dressed  
sharply, and CLUTCH, thirties, wearing gym clothes that show  
off his intimidating physique. They are thugs, no question  
about it.

KELMER  
What have we here? Say, Missy, is the  
old man around?

DINAH  
No, beat it.

She closes the door, but Clutch grabs the door and stops it.  
Dinah looks at him. Clutch just grins evilly.

CLUTCH  
It doesn't quite work that way. Allow  
us to explain.

He forces the door open, and they enter. Dinah folds her  
arms.

KELMER  
The old man's behind on his payments.

He goes over to a weapons rack where a bunch of fighting  
equipment is stored. He looks it over.

KELMER (CONT'D)  
Wouldn't want any unnecessary trouble  
to come your way now.

DINAH  
Listen, I'm really not in the mood for  
this.

Kelmer smiles and walks over to her. Dinah remains stern.

KELMER  
Well, that's really too bad, but  
you're on our property, Missy. And  
that means you gotta pay. If you wanna  
stay.

DINAH  
Cute. You just make that up? Or do you  
rap in your free time?

KELMER  
Hear that, Clutch? We've got a natural  
comedian here. But I think I'm gonna  
have the last laugh tonight.

CLUTCH  
The old timer owes us twelve hundred  
for running this dump. If he's not  
paying, then you are. And I think your  
attitude is gonna cost a little extra.

DINAH  
Well, when you calculate the total,  
just send me a bill.

KELMER  
Oh, this broad is priceless. I think  
we ought to remind her who's in  
charge. What do you think, Clutch?

Clutch stretches his arms and shows off his muscles.

CLUTCH  
Good idea, Kelmer. You're up first.

Kelmer smiles and pulls a butterfly knife. He TWIRLS it in  
Dinah's face. She doesn't even blink.

KELMER  
Got the money now, Missy?

DINAH  
You take credit card?

KELMER  
You're gonna give me what I want, or  
else I'm going to take it. I see  
you've got other assets that I'm  
interested in.

He holds the knife up to her chest, about to cut a button off  
of her blouse. Dinah smiles, amused.

DINAH  
I'd like to see you try.

Kelmer goes to cut -

\- but Dinah grabs his wrist and TWISTS. CRACK! He SCREAMS,  
drops the knife, and Dinah catches it. Then she SLAMS his  
hand upwards into his own face. Dinah then kicks out his  
feet, and he falls down.

Next, Dinah spins and THROWS the knife. It sails right into  
the wall, centimeters away from Clutch's head. Clutch CHARGES  
forward and SWINGS his fist. Dinah just slides to the floor,  
twirls, and TRIPS him. He CRASHES into the floor.

KELMER  
Missy, you just made the biggest  
mistake of your life!

Kelmer scrambles back up and rushes to the weapons stand. He  
reaches for a pair of nun chucks.

Dinah just pulls the butterfly knife out of the wall and  
TOSSES it again. It IMPALES Kelmer in the back of the leg,  
and he falls down, knocking the weapon stand over. A bo staff  
rolls over to Dinah, and she picks it up. She TWIRLS it.

Clutch stands and attempts to tackle Dinah, but she  
effortlessly SWINGS the staff, HITS Clutch in the face, and  
knocks him back down.

Kelmer watches in fury. He RIPS the knife out of his leg and  
SHOUTS.

DINAH  
I think you boys made the mistake. Now  
beat it. Before I get upset.

Kelmer stands in pain and pulls Clutch up too.

KELMER  
You're dead, lady!

Kelmer and Clutch limp out. Dinah watches them go. She drops  
her bo staff.

Silence.

EXT. STREET - SEDAN - MOVING - NIGHT

A sedan SCREECHES down the street. Clutch drives. Kelmer is  
in the passenger seat. They speed toward the dojo.

INT. DOJO - NIGHT

Dinah picks up the weapons and puts them back on the stand.  
She hears the car screeching and looks out the window.

EXT. SEDAN - MOVING - NIGHT

As Clutch drives, Kelmer thrusts an MP5A3 submachine gun out  
the window and OPENS FIRE. A BARRAGE OF BULLETS litter the  
front of the dojo. The windows SHATTER.

INT. DOJO - NIGHT

Dinah dives to the floor as the machine gun fire sprays into  
the dojo. The folding screens are ripped to shreds by  
bullets. A large glass mirror on the wall BLASTS to pieces.  
The teacups on the table SHATTER.

Eventually, the gunfire stops. Dinah pokes her head up.

EXT. SEDAN - MOVING - NIGHT

The sedan reaches the corner and turns around. It comes back  
for a second round.

Again, Kelmer FIRES at the dojo, this time over the roof of  
the sedan. Clutch pulls something out - a GRENADE - and  
lobs it at the dojo. It flies right through the broken  
window.

INT. DOJO - NIGHT

Dinah hears the grenade bounce on the floor. She looks up and  
sees it roll into the corner of the room.

DINAH  
Oh shit...

She gets up and darts to the exit.

EXT. DOJO - NIGHT

Dinah runs out as the front of the dojo EXPLODES. The blast  
knocks her down. Flames burst into the sky.

In the street, Dinah looks back at the burning dojo in  
horror. The sedan reaches the next block.

INT. SEDAN - MOVING - NIGHT

Kelmer glances in the rear-view mirror. He spins around in  
disbelief.

KELMER  
She got out! Turn around!

Clutch turns the car around. Kelmer pulls out a fresh mag and  
reloads his gun.

EXT. STREET - NIGHT

SCREECH!

Dinah sees the sedan coming back. It's heading right for her.  
Her heart is racing. She just stands up and SHOUTS.

She lets out a piercing, high-pitched scream. It's her CANARY  
CRY. She creates supersonic waves so powerful, it distorts  
the air in front of her.

The windshield of the sedan SHATTERS! The headlights burst  
too.

INT. SEDAN - MOVING - NIGHT

Kelmer and Clutch grab their ears in pain.

KELMER  
What the hell is that?!

CLUTCH  
My ears!

KELMER  
Get us outta here!

Clutch swerves the wheel.

EXT. STREET - NIGHT

Dinah DIVES out of the car's path. She lands on the sidewalk  
and freezes. She feels her throat, baffled at what has just  
happened.

She tries to scream again. It is a normal scream. She can't  
figure it out.

She sees the car escaping. It turns right at the next  
intersection and speeds away.

Quickly, Dinah gets up and jumps onto her motorcycle. She  
starts the bike and follows.

EXT. CITY STREETS - NIGHT

The sedan speeds south through the city, toward the  
Williamsburg bridge. Dinah follows, keeping her distance.

Then, just before the bridge ramp, the sedan makes a sharp  
right turn and heads for a gated lot that's part of a  
construction site. Inside the gate, the ground slopes down  
into an unfinished subway tunnel.

At the lot entrance, a SECURITY GUARD in a booth raises the  
boom barrier and lets the sedan in. He clearly knows them.  
Then he lowers the barrier.

Across the street, Dinah stops her bike and watches  
suspiciously. No way in. Discreetly, she brings her bike  
around the side of the lot.

EXT. LOT - NIGHT

The sedan parks in the back.

On the other side of the gate, Dinah turns off the engine and  
gets off her bike. She stays low and peers through the gate -

\- as Kelmer and Clutch exit the sedan, still shaken. Kelmer  
holds a large COLLECTION BAG that's full of money.

CLUTCH  
Can you hear me?

KELMER  
Yeah, I can hear you. But it hurts  
like hell! Goddamn it!

He holds his ears in pain.

CLUTCH  
Vertigo's gonna kill us when he finds  
out what that girl did to us.

KELMER  
Vertigo doesn't have to know about  
her. We'll come back for her and kill  
her. In the meantime, everyone else's  
fee is going up twenty per cent to get  
us back on track.

CLUTCH  
If Vertigo finds out, we're screwed.

KELMER  
You're not listening to me, Clutch.  
Vertigo doesn't have to know! Now, you  
count what we collected. I'll drive.

He tosses the collection bag to Clutch. They make their way  
to a parked delivery truck and climb in. Kelmer starts the  
engine and pulls out a walkie-talkie.

KELMER (CONT'D)  
(to walkie-talkie)  
This is Kelmer. We're coming down.  
Don't shoot.

He drives down into the unfinished subway tunnel. Dinah  
watches them go.

DINAH  
Damn it.

She catches the logo on the side of the truck. It says  
VERTIGO CONSTRUCTION.

She looks around and sees a corporate advertisement hanging  
on the gate: "BUILDING A BETTER FUTURE. VERTIGO CONSTRUCTION,  
FOR INQUIRIES CONTACT 555-7891, 268 BROADWAY."

EXT. DOJO - NIGHT

Firetrucks and cop cars line the street. FIREFIGHTERS have  
extinguished the fire. POLICEMEN direct traffic to the next  
block. The street is closed.

Dinah rides her motorcycle toward the street and stops. She  
watches the commotion grimly. Then she drives away.

EXT. VERTIGO TOWER - DAY

Dinah stands on a crowded sidewalk, looking up at an enormous  
Art Deco style skyscraper that stretches into the sky. A sign  
that reads VERTIGO CONSTRUCTION & REAL ESTATE hangs above the  
entrance.

Dinah enters.

INT. VERTIGO TOWER - DAY

Dinah enters a crowded lobby. Many VERTIGO CONSTRUCTION  
WORKERS pass through. There is a directory on the wall with  
offices and floor numbers. She sees:

COUNT WERNER VERTIGO - FLOOR 70

Dinah goes to an elevator. She sees ARMED GUARDS on patrol.

INT. VERTIGO'S OFFICE - DAY

A magnificent view of the city can be seen through the  
windows. There is a map of the city hanging on the wall with  
a dozen red circles all around - all Vertigo construction  
projects. Models of various skyscrapers are enclosed in glass  
cases around the room.

COUNT VERTIGO, a charismatic man in his forties, sits at a  
large table in an expensive office. He wears an eyepatch.  
Sitting across from him is MAYOR WALLACE, a man in his late  
fifties.

VERTIGO  
The Metro expansion project is coming  
along smoothly, and my company already  
has great working relations with the  
city planners. Mr. Mayor, I can assure  
you that if you choose Vertigo  
Construction to take on the State  
House renovations, we will deliver on  
time and on budget.

MAYOR  
Yes, I've seen your highrises on the  
Upper West Side. They're phenomenal -  
real achievements of modern  
architecture. But the State House is  
different. It would be the first  
historical landmark that you've ever  
worked on, correct?

VERTIGO  
Yes, it would be the company's first.  
But my crews have over twenty-five  
years of experience. Did you know that  
the workers on my crews are the same  
professionals who renovated the  
Midtown Concert Hall? And built the  
extension on the Gotham Plaza Hotel?

MAYOR  
(impressed)  
No, Werner, I did not know that.

VERTIGO  
(grins)  
They're just under new management.

INT. VERTIGO'S OFFICE - RECEPTION AREA - DAY

A SECRETARY sits at a desk outside Vertigo's door. Dinah  
comes in and sees her typing at the computer. No one else is  
around.

Quietly, Dinah sneaks past her and goes to Vertigo's door. At  
the last second, the Secretary looks up.

SECRETARY  
Excuse me, Miss. You can't go in  
there!

Dinah opens the door and enters.

INT. VERTIGO'S OFFICE - DAY

VERTIGO  
My crews will treat the State House  
with the utmost care, Mr. Mayor.

Dinah enters. Vertigo and the Mayor look up. The Mayor  
glances at his watch. Dinah freezes when she sees the Mayor.

DINAH  
(to herself)  
Mayor Wallace?

MAYOR  
Ah, look at the time. We've been  
talking so long that your next  
appointment is here. I should be  
getting back, myself.

VERTIGO  
I didn't know I had a next  
appointment.

Vertigo and the Mayor stand. The Secretary comes in.

SECRETARY  
I'm sorry, Count Vertigo. She just -

VERTIGO  
It's all right, Judy.  
(to Mayor)  
Mr. Mayor, thank you again. I'll put  
together a contract this week and send  
it to you for review.

MAYOR  
Thank you. We'll be in touch, Werner.  
Oh, and don't forget - you promised  
me I'd be first in line to use that  
Mega-Telescope of yours.

VERTIGO  
I will invite you to the opening  
ceremony. That's a promise. Judy will  
show you out.

MAYOR  
Good day.

They shake hands. The Mayor goes to the door and passes  
Dinah.

MAYOR (CONT'D)  
Miss.

DINAH  
Mr. Mayor.

The Secretary leads the Mayor out. Vertigo turns his  
attention to Dinah.

VERTIGO  
Good morning. What can I do for you,  
Miss...?

DINAH  
Dinah Drake.

VERTIGO  
Count Werner Vertigo. Well, you've  
found your way in. Why don't you have  
a seat?

DINAH  
I'll stand. I won't take much of your  
time.

Vertigo sits down.

VERTIGO  
Alright then, Miss Drake. What can I  
do for you?

DINAH  
You own some land.

VERTIGO  
(proudly)  
I own a quarter of the city.

DINAH  
Well, I'm talking about in the East  
Village - a line of storefronts.  
There was an explosion there last  
night. Did you hear about that?

VERTIGO  
Yes, I heard on the news. Most  
unfortunate. They said it may have  
been gang violence?

DINAH  
Oh, there was violence alright. But it  
was all started by two individuals who  
were harassing shopkeepers in an  
extortion scheme.

VERTIGO  
Is that a fact, Miss Drake?

DINAH  
It's a fact. I know because I was  
there. Do you know anything about  
that?

VERTIGO  
No, unfortunately, I do not. I'm not  
sure I understand. What exactly does  
this have to do with you barging into  
my office?

DINAH  
I was just curious if you have two  
employees on your payroll by the name  
of Kelmer and Clutch?

VERTIGO  
I do not, Miss Drake.

DINAH  
Really? That's odd. Because I saw them  
driving one of your trucks.

VERTIGO  
Miss Drake, forgive me, but this is  
ridiculous. I am a businessman. I run  
the biggest construction and real  
estate company in the city. I just  
secured a two hundred million dollar  
deal with the Mayor. I assume you have  
some proof to back up your  
accusations?

Dinah smiles.

DINAH  
I just had to look into your eyes for  
all the proof I needed. Good day,  
Count Vertigo.

She leaves. Vertigo sits there. His smile fades.

EXT. VERTIGO TOWER - DAY

Dinah steps out onto the sidewalk. She looks across the  
street and sees an apartment highrise. There is a sign on the  
front of the building that reads: FURNISHED APARTMENTS FOR  
RENT.

INT. APARTMENT ROOM - DAY

The door opens. Dinah walks in to see a spacious, nicely  
furnished luxury apartment. The LANDLORD waits in the  
doorway. Dinah goes to the balcony doors and moves the  
curtains. It is a direct view of Vertigo Tower.

DINAH  
I'll take it.

INT. DOJO - DAY

Dinah sneaks under the KEEP OUT tape in the doorway. The  
inside of the dojo has extensive fire damage. Dinah goes  
through the rubble and grabs the bo staff. She finds her  
knapsack and begins packing what she can salvage.

EXT. STOREFRONTS - DAY

Dinah exits an electronics shop, holding a brand new walkie-  
talkie. She stuffs it into her knapsack and goes to her  
motorcycle.

She looks into a window of a store called DESIRES. She sees  
mannequins dressed in leather. One wears a BLACK DOMINO MASK.  
Dinah raises a curious eyebrow.

INT. APARTMENT COMPLEX ELEVATOR - DAY

Dinah stands in an elevator, now clutching two department  
store bags. She wears her bo staff on her back. An OLD LADY  
looks at Dinah and the bo staff suspiciously. Dinah smiles.

DINAH  
It's for exercising.

The old lady looks away.

The elevator doors open, and Dinah exits.

INT. VERTIGO'S OFFICE - DAY

Kelmer and Clutch stand in front of Vertigo's desk. A  
MYSTERIOUS WOMAN sits at the table with her feet up. She is  
TIGRESS, blonde, late twenties. She has a mini-crossbow  
holstered on her belt. She watches Vertigo berate the two  
men.

VERTIGO  
I told you never to mention my name  
when you're on the streets!

KELMER  
We didn't, Boss! What are you talking  
about?

VERTIGO  
A young woman named Dinah Drake payed  
me a visit this morning. She mentioned  
you two by name.

CLUTCH  
The girl! Oops.

VERTIGO  
What girl?

KELMER  
Uh, Boss... you know that explosion  
last night? It was us.

VERTIGO  
You fools.

KELMER  
We had no choice! She attacked us!

CLUTCH  
She's some kind of freak. She screamed  
and broke the windows on my car.

KELMER  
Yeah, my ears are still ringing.

Vertigo gets up and walks over to him.

VERTIGO  
Oh, that's horrible. Have you seen a  
doctor?

KELMER  
No, it's not that bad.

Vertigo SHOVES Kelmer into the wall.

VERTIGO  
Well, you'll need one when I'm through  
with you!

KELMER  
Sorry, Boss!

Tigress laughs.

TIGRESS  
Let me handle it.  
(she pulls out her  
crossbow)  
I'll have some fun with her.

VERTIGO  
No, I need you for our next job.

TIGRESS  
That chick's no match for on me.

VERTIGO  
Tigress, you're too valuable. I looked  
Drake up, and she's a judo champion.  
She's obviously skilled enough to  
overpower two grown men, escape an  
explosion, and track me down.

He goes to his desk and hands them an old newspaper clipping  
with a photo of Dinah winning the judo championship. Tigress  
takes it.

CLUTCH  
And she's got a weird scream.

Kelmer elbows Clutch.

KELMER  
Shut up.

VERTIGO  
There must be no connection between  
her and us. I'm going to contract out  
a professional - someone from the  
League. And I need you people ready  
for the Atlas job.

TIGRESS  
I've got it all planned out. Atlas  
Construction leaves their sonic drill  
at the site overnight. It's secured by  
titanium bolts. All we need are some  
demo charges to get through the bolts,  
and tomorrow, the drill will be ours.

Vertigo smiles.

VERTIGO  
Good. Very good. I trust you will help  
yourself to our company's demo  
charges.

TIGRESS  
Already have.

Vertigo turns to Kelmer and Clutch.

VERTIGO  
And you two better not screw it up  
again. Otherwise, you'll have to deal  
with me - and her.

Kelmer and Clutch look at Tigress. She just forms a wicked  
smile and rubs her hand along her crossbow.

INT. DINAH'S APARTMENT - BEDROOM - DAY

Dinah's stuff is now spread around the room. Dinah stands on  
her bed, hanging a large poster of a rock chick in concert.  
She jumps off and looks at it. The poster is really crooked.  
She climbs back up and fixes it.

EXT. LOT - DAY

Dinah sits on her motorcycle, across from the lot. She  
fiddles with her walkie-talkie. There are many CONSTRUCTION  
WORKERS building the subway tunnel. The Security Guard sits  
in the booth, talking on a walkie-talkie. Dinah watches his  
lips move.

Dinah picks up a lot of radio chatter and interference. She  
continues tuning the channel. Eventually -

MONEY THUG (V.O.)  
Money's all accounted for. Should I  
deposit it?

SECURITY GUARD (V.O.)  
Why don't you wait until tomorrow.  
Kelmer and Clutch are collecting from  
Stanton Street tonight. They'll be  
bringing back a small fortune.

His lips match the voice on the walkie-talkie. Dinah smiles.

MONEY THUG (V.O.)  
Roger that.

Dinah sticks her walkie-talkie in her jacket. She starts her  
bike and drives away.

INT. VERTIGO'S OFFICE - NIGHT

It's night. The lights are on. Vertigo sits behind his desk.  
Tigress comes over. They are alone.

VERTIGO  
Finally, some peace and quiet. How  
about a drink, Tigress?

TIGRESS  
Now you're talking, Werner.

Vertigo pulls out two glasses and a bottle of brandy. He  
pours.

VERTIGO  
You know, once you steal that  
prototype sonic drill, I will have the  
most advanced blasting tool ever  
created. Demo charges will be a thing  
of the past. I'll be able to reverse  
engineer the technology and finish my  
Mega-Drill. It will be strong enough  
to take down buildings without leaving  
any trace, and then I will rebuild  
them. My way.

He hands her a drink. She sits down on his desk, facing him.

TIGRESS  
And thus making Vertigo Construction  
the most powerful construction company  
in the world.

VERTIGO  
And the richest. Don't forget the two  
hundred million dollar deal I struck  
with the Mayor to renovate the State  
House. People will be begging me for  
work after I'm through with that.

Tigress smiles.

TIGRESS  
Let them beg.

She leans over, wraps her arms around Vertigo, and kisses  
him.

INT. VERTIGO TOWER - NIGHT

Kelmer and Clutch exit the elevator and walk through the  
lobby.

CLUTCH  
How much backup are we getting  
tonight?

KELMER  
One team is going to shadow us.  
Another is on standby. Both heavily  
armed.

CLUTCH  
About time.

Kelmer pulls out his walkie-talkie and speaks into it.

KELMER  
Guys, come in. This is Kelmer. We're  
leaving the tower now. You ready?

THUG (V.O.)  
Ready when you are.

INT. DINAH'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

Dinah has a punching bag set up in her living room. Dressed  
in gym clothes, she practices kickboxing.

She stops when she hears her walkie-talkie on the windowsill  
come to life. She listens.

KELMER (V.O.)  
Good. We're gonna hit Stanton Street.  
You guys are to follow us. Make sure  
you're locked and loaded.

THUG (V.O.)  
All set.

Dinah grabs a pair of binoculars and goes to the balcony  
doors.

EXT. DINAH'S APARTMENT - BALCONY - NIGHT

Dinah steps out onto the balcony, directly across from  
Vertigo Tower. She notices ENGINEERS building a MEGA-  
TELESCOPE on the roof of the tower.

She looks down at the street with the binoculars.

DINAH'S POV

Kelmer and Clutch exit Vertigo Tower. They get into a parked  
car on the street. Kelmer drives off.

Dinah lowers her binoculars.

EXT. STREET - NIGHT

Kelmer's car is now parked on Stanton Street in front of some  
storefronts. Another car pulls up behind it and parks. THUGS  
wait inside.

INT. MARKET - NIGHT

Kelmer and Clutch enter a small food store. The SHOPKEEPER, a  
middle-aged man, stands behind the counter at the only cash  
register. His eyes widen when he sees the men.

KELMER  
Johnny boy! Haven't you learned to  
greet your customers with a smile?

SHOPKEEPER  
(stutters)  
Mr. Kelmer... it's not the end of the  
month yet!

CLUTCH  
There's been a schedule change. And  
you're next on the list.

Clutch grabs a beer bottle off the shelf, pops it open, and  
drinks.

KELMER  
Now, I believe fourteen hundred will  
do.

SHOPKEEPER  
Wait a minute. That's over two hundred  
more than last month!

KELMER  
These are competitive times, Johnny  
boy.

SHOPKEEPER  
Please, Mr. Kelmer! I'd have to raise  
my prices. I'd lose all my customers.

Kelmer grabs a beer off the shelf and starts drinking it too.

KELMER  
You'll always have me as a customer,  
Johnny boy. As long as you follow the  
rules.

SHOPKEEPER  
OK...

The Shopkeeper presses a button on the cash register. Nothing  
happens. He tries again.

SHOPKEEPER (CONT'D)  
It's stuck!

Kelmer goes over and grabs the Shopkeeper by the collar.

KELMER  
Hey, I'm not fooling around here!

The Shopkeeper cowers.

DINAH (O.S.)  
You boys are on quite the losing  
streak, aren't you?

Everyone spins around to see a SHADOW in the doorway. Dinah  
emerges dressed in a black leather bodysuit, gloves,  
fishnets, boots, and a domino mask. She clutches her bo staff  
in her hand. She is BLACK CANARY.

KELMER  
Who the hell are you?

BLACK CANARY  
Just the gal who's gonna beat the  
house tonight.

She holds up their collection bag.

CLUTCH  
Our money!

BLACK CANARY  
You really shouldn't leave this in  
your car.

KELMER  
Kill her!

The men draw HANDGUNS. In an instant, Black Canary throws the  
bag. It SMACKS Kelmer in the face, and bundles of cash spill  
everywhere.

Then Black Canary SPRINGS FORWARD and, using her bo staff,  
WHACKS the gun out of Clutch's hand. She spins around, HITS  
him in the chest with the bo, and KNOCKS him down.

Kelmer OPENS FIRE, and Black Canary dives down an aisle.  
Bullets sail into a row of freezers, SHATTERING the glass.  
Kelmer rushes forward and continues SHOOTING. Cans and jars  
of food go airborne as bullets fly everywhere.

Black Canary jumps up the shelves and rolls over the top into  
the next aisle. She runs up behind Kelmer and SMACKS him in  
the back with the bo staff. He falls and crashes into a  
shelf. His gun goes flying.

Clutch gets back up and GRABS Black Canary from behind. He  
gets her into an arm lock. They struggle.

On the floor, Kelmer pulls out his walkie-talkie.

KELMER (CONT'D)  
Guys, come in! Where the the hell are  
you?

Black Canary ELBOWS Clutch in the gut. He loosens his grip.  
Then Black Canary leaps off the shelves and delivers a  
spinning kick. WHACK! She hits Clutch right in the face.

Kelmer reaches for his gun, but Black Canary THROWS her bo  
staff. It hits the gun and knocks it away. Kelmer turns to  
see Black Canary charging in his direction, about to kick  
him! Kelmer screams and jumps away just in time.

Clutch, dazed, tries to stand up. Black Canary sees Clutch's  
gun on the floor. She picks it up and ejects the mag.

BLACK CANARY  
This one's yours right?

She WHIPS the gun at him. It hits Clutch in the face, and he  
stumbles backwards. He CRASHES through the door and tumbles  
onto the sidewalk. Glass goes everywhere.

Kelmer runs to the door, screaming into his walkie-talkie.

KELMER  
(to walkie-talkie)  
Guys! Backup! There's a crazy blonde  
girl with a mask!

BLACK CANARY  
Hey, boys...

Kelmer looks back at her, infuriated.

BLACK CANARY (CONT'D)  
The name's Black Canary.

Kelmer grabs Clutch, and they run off.

EXT. STREET - NIGHT

Kelmer and Clutch run to their car. They look at the car  
behind them to see -

\- all four thugs lying on the street, unconscious.

KELMER  
Shit!

INT. MARKET - NIGHT

Black Canary stands in the wrecked store. The Shopkeeper  
looks at her, speechless. Black Canary grabs the money off  
the floor and puts it on the counter.

BLACK CANARY  
Sorry about the mess.

EXT. STREET - NIGHT

Black Canary runs out of the store, now clutching her bo  
staff. She sees Kelmer start the car and SPEED away. She runs  
toward her motorcycle parked up ahead.

Just then, a jeep SWERVES onto the street and heads her way.  
It's MORE THUGS. Three of them lean out the windows, aim  
MP5A3's, and FIRE.

Black Canary DUCKS behind a parked car as MACHINE GUN FIRE  
sprays her way. Black Canary grits her teeth as a dozen  
bullets litter the side of the car, break the windows, and  
blow out the tires.

BLACK CANARY  
I really need a long range weapon.

Black Canary watches as the jeep passes and swerves around.  
It comes back. She ROLLS OVER the hood of the parked car and  
runs into the street.

She's breathing hard. She feels the adrenaline. She knows  
she's ready.

She lets out her CANARY CRY. The piercing sound SHATTERS the  
windows of the oncoming jeep. The thugs SCREAM and lose  
control of the vehicle. The jeep SWERVES violently and FLIPS  
onto its side. The thugs tumble out onto the pavement. They  
are out for the count. Black Canary is rather surprised.

BLACK CANARY (CONT'D)  
Maybe I spoke too soon.

Black Canary turns around and runs to her motorcycle. She  
sticks her bo staff into the sheath on her back. Then she  
jumps on the bike, revs the engine, and takes off.

EXT. CITY STREETS - NIGHT

Black Canary speeds through the city. Horns BLARE as she cuts  
in and out of traffic. She runs a red light.

Ahead, she sees Kelmer's car heading down a familiar path,  
toward the bridge. It turns right before the bridge ramp and  
enters the subway construction lot.

Black Canary accelerates and travels up the ramp to the  
bridge.

EXT. LOT - NIGHT

In the booth, the Security Guard lets Kelmer's car in. He  
closes the boom barrier. Then he hears a motorcycle  
approaching. He looks up to see -

\- Black Canary SPEEDING off the side of the bridge ramp. She  
sails through the air and JUMPS the boom barrier with her  
motorcycle.

She lands in the lot and continues on. The guard runs out of  
the booth, shouting into his walkie-talkie.

SECURITY GUARD  
We've got an intruder! A girl on a  
bike!

INT. UNFINISHED SUBWAY TUNNEL - NIGHT

It's a maze of interconnecting subway tubes. All sorts of  
construction equipment lies around. Kelmer speeds through,  
and ARMED THUGS wave him in. He drives toward a side door  
marked MAINTENANCE.

INT. SUBWAY MAINTENANCE ROOM - NIGHT

A GROUP OF THUGS are inside, loading their MP5A3's. Bags of  
protection money are on the floor. Stacks of cash are on the  
tables and in automated money counting machines. It's an  
organized extortion operation.

The thugs see Kelmer's car on a security monitor - and Black  
Canary following right behind. One shouts into a phone on the  
wall.

MONEY THUG  
Tigress, intruder in the tunnel! Send  
the assassin!

INT. UNFINISHED SUBWAY TUNNEL - NIGHT

Black Canary speeds after Kelmer. Ahead, she sees FOUR THUGS  
come running out. They FIRE their submachine guns.

Black Canary SWERVES the bike sideways and goes down to the  
ground. SKIDDING across the ground, her bike PLOWS right into  
the first thug and sends him flying. Then Black Canary LEAPS  
off the bike and takes cover behind some construction  
barrels.

The thugs FIRE their guns mercilessly, shooting up the  
barrels. Black Canary KICKS one of the barrels. It SMACKS  
right into them. Then she JUMPS out, twirls around, and  
KNOCKS them to the ground with her bo staff.

Kelmer's car stops. Kelmer and Clutch get out and rush into  
the maintenance room.

INT. SUBWAY MAINTENANCE ROOM - NIGHT

Kelmer and Clutch enter. Kelmer goes right for a Mossberg  
shotgun leaning against the wall.

CLUTCH  
We better get the money out of here!

KELMER  
Do you expect to carry it out?

He pumps the shotgun.

The door swings open, and Black Canary peeks in. Kelmer just  
SCREAMS and FIRES the shotgun. Black Canary dives out of the  
way, and the blast blows a hole through the door.

INT. UNFINISHED SUBWAY TUNNEL - NIGHT

Black Canary gets against the wall. She sees MORE THUGS  
coming her way through the tunnel. They FIRE their guns.

Black Canary looks around. Sees a demo charge on the ground  
marked VERTIGO CONSTRUCTION.

She grabs it, TOSSES it at the bad guys, and ducks. The demo  
charge sails through the air -

\- and the stray gunfire hits it. KA-BOOM! It EXPLODES in mid-  
air. The thugs shout and fly back. They retreat. Black Canary  
looks up, amused. The FIRE spreads.

She goes back to the maintenance door again and opens it  
slightly -

\- BOOM! Another shotgun blast comes through the door. Black  
Canary dodges.

BLACK CANARY  
(sighs)  
Boys and their guns.

Black Canary rushes to the fire and grabs a flaming brick.  
She runs back, opens the door, and tosses the brick in.

INT. SUBWAY MAINTENANCE ROOM - NIGHT

Kelmer and Clutch scream as the flaming brick flies in. It  
lands on the money bags and IGNITES them. Soon, all the money  
catches fire.

KELMER  
Run!

They go up a stairwell.

INT. UNFINISHED SUBWAY TUNNEL - NIGHT

Black Canary opens the maintenance door to see the men  
escaping.

BLACK CANARY  
Leaving without a good-bye?

Suddenly, a SHURIKEN flies into the door! Black Canary dives  
to the ground and looks back.

At the far end of the tunnel, a FIGURE emerges from the fire.  
It is a young Asian woman in her early-twenties with long  
hair, wearing a black bodysuit and leather overcoat. She is  
the assassin, LADY SHIVA. She stands there in silence. An  
emotionless, no-nonsense look on her face.

BLACK CANARY (CONT'D)  
Please tell me you're after them too.

Lady Shiva just THROWS another shuriken! Black Canary rolls  
out of the way as the shuriken hits the wall, narrowly  
missing her head.

BLACK CANARY (CONT'D)  
I take that as a no.

Black Canary takes cover behind Kelmer's car. Lady Shiva  
comes out and takes a running leap -

\- onto the hood of the car. Black Canary climbs onto the  
roof with her bo staff. They FIGHT.

Black Canary SWINGS her bo staff, but Lady Shiva DUCKS  
effortlessly. Then Black Canary SWINGS the bo staff low, but  
Lady Shiva JUMPS over it and KICKS Black Canary.

Their STRIKES are quick and precise - that of two warriors  
who have trained their entire lives.

Lady Shiva gets Black Canary into an ARM LOCK. The bo staff  
tumbles to the ground.

BLACK CANARY (CONT'D)  
Aren't you at least gonna tell me your  
name?

LADY SHIVA  
The name's Lady Shiva. And you will  
die by my hands.

BLACK CANARY  
Well, Lady Shiva, you leave quite the  
first impression.

Black Canary uses all her strength and FLIPS Lady Shiva off  
the car. She hits the ground hard and looks up in shock.  
Black Canary just smirks.

BLACK CANARY (CONT'D)  
Let's see if you live up to it.

Lady Shiva jumps onto the car again and delivers a flurry of  
strikes and kicks. Black Canary dodges all of them. Then Lady  
Shiva tries to punch her opponent, but Black Canary COUNTERS  
and GRABS HER. Lady Shiva tries to break loose. Both of them  
tumble off the roof of the car.

They hit the ground, and the battle continues. Lady Shiva  
jumps on top of Black Canary and pulls a KUNAI BLADE out of  
her belt. Black Canary GRABS her hand, stopping the blade.

BLACK CANARY (CONT'D)  
Hey, why don't we skip the manicure!

Black Canary KNOCKS the blade away. Then she THROWS Lady  
Shiva off of her. Lady Shiva lands by the fire. She grabs a  
flaming piece of shrapnel and HURLS it. Black Canary just  
grabs her bo staff and uses it like a bat to WHACK the  
shrapnel back at her.

BLACK CANARY (CONT'D)  
Fly ball!

Lady Shiva ducks, and the shrapnel soars over her. She stands  
up in disbelief.

Black Canary just twirls the bo staff, ready for more.

BLACK CANARY (CONT'D)  
You're not bad, girl.

The tunnel RUMBLES. Debris falls from the ceiling. It's a  
CAVE IN.

LADY SHIVA  
This isn't over.

Lady Shiva runs back through the tunnel.

BLACK CANARY  
Wait!

She disappears. The ceiling CAVES IN, and THICK DUST goes  
everywhere.

Black Canary hurries back to her motorcycle. She gets on and  
glances back. Then she speeds away.

EXT. VERTIGO TOWER - ROOFTOP - DAWN

The morning sun beats down on the tower. A PRIVATE HELICOPTER  
flies to the roof. It lands, and Vertigo gets out. He sees  
the engineers constructing the mysterious Mega-Telescope. It  
looks like a giant cannon.

VERTIGO  
Progress, Gentlemen?

ROOF ENGINEER  
Ninety per cent complete, Count  
Vertigo! The software is the last  
piece. We need the algorithm.

VERTIGO  
You'll have it soon enough.

Vertigo goes inside.

INT. VERTIGO'S OFFICE - DAY

Vertigo has the phone to his ear. Lady Shiva's voice can be  
heard on the other line. Tigress, Kelmer, and Clutch sit at  
the table.

LADY SHIVA (V.O.)  
She won't escape again, Count Vertigo.

VERTIGO  
I hope not. I'd hate for your master  
to learn about your slip up last  
night. I'm sure you know Ra's al Ghul  
does not treat failure lightly.

LADY SHIVA (V.O.)  
I swear on my life that I will track  
her down and kill her.

VERTIGO  
Then do it.

He hangs up. Looks at Kelmer and Clutch.

VERTIGO (CONT'D)  
And you two. Our money's gone. The  
subway project has been compromised.  
Give me one good reason why I  
shouldn't just kill you right now.

KELMER  
Boss, it wasn't our fault! Not even  
your assassin could stop Black  
Canary -

Vertigo stands up. Kelmer and Clutch flinch. Vertigo paces  
the room.

VERTIGO  
We are up against someone with  
significant training. It's going to  
take some serious firepower to  
eliminate this Black Canary.

TIGRESS  
One blast from the sonic drill, and  
the police won't even be able to  
identify her remains.

VERTIGO  
It may very well come to that.

TIGRESS  
Then leave it to me. We're all set for  
tonight's job.

VERTIGO  
But how do we find the girl? She could  
be anywhere.

TIGRESS  
We'll make her come to us. We'll lure  
her to the construction site, steal  
the drill, and then... bang.

She makes a shooting motion with her hand and smiles  
wickedly.

INT. DINAH'S APARTMENT - BEDROOM - DAY

Dinah lies in bed. She awakens and groans. She rolls over and  
pulls the covers over her head. Her body is all sore.

The walkie-talkie on her windowsill comes to life.

TIGRESS (V.O.)  
Guys, this is the last time you screw  
it up!

Dinah grumbles under the sheets.

DINAH  
Not this early!

TIGRESS (V.O.)  
You two are a complete laughing stock  
after what happened last night.

Dinah continues to grumble.

DINAH  
Shut up, shut up, shut up.

KELMER (V.O.)  
Tigress, please give us one more  
chance!

Dinah stops. Recognizes Kelmer's voice. She pokes her head up  
from the sheets. She listens.

TIGRESS (V.O.)  
I'm in charge of the Atlas job  
tonight. Don't you fools even think  
about going near St. Marks tonight!

DINAH  
Atlas job? St. Marks?

KELMER (V.O.)  
Yes, Tigress.

CLUTCH (V.O.)  
We'll stay out of your way.

The transmission ends. Dinah remains where she is, dismayed.

DINAH  
Those are all the clues I get?

She falls back onto the bed.

INT. VERTIGO'S OFFICE - DAY

Tigress, Kelmer, and Clutch stand in Vertigo's office.  
Tigress switches off the walkie-talkie. They smile.

KELMER  
Sounded convincing to me.

CLUTCH  
Think she'll fall for it?

TIGRESS  
I know she will. Get your guns ready.  
Tonight, we shoot this little canary  
down.

She laughs evilly.

EXT. ST. MARKS CONSTRUCTION SITE - DAY

Dinah stands on the corner of St. Marks Place. Across the  
street, a CONSTRUCTION CREW builds a ten story building. The  
main structure is there, but there are no walls yet.

Dinah sees the construction trucks have the logo: ATLAS  
CONSTRUCTION.

Dinah notices a WORKER remove a large tool from a metal case.  
The tool looks like a bazooka. The words on the case read:  
SONIC DRILL PROTOTYPE 28B.

The worker heaves the drill over his shoulder and aims at the  
ground. He fastens his goggles and earplugs. The rest of the  
crew stands back.

CONSTRUCTION WORKER  
All clear!

He FIRES it. It emits a high-frequency howl that causes  
Dinah's ears to perk up. Only she can hear it. Using pure  
sound waves, the sonic drill BLASTS a ten foot hole in the  
ground. BOOM!

CONSTRUCTION WORKER TWO  
Good! Keep it steady, Al.

Dinah watches, studying the scene.

We see the unfinished tower as day -

EXT. ST. MARKS CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT

\- changes to night. All the workers are gone. Up above, a  
FIGURE perches on the tenth floor.

EXT. UNFINISHED BUILDING - NIGHT

In the darkness, Black Canary kneels on a high beam, keeping  
watch.

BLACK CANARY'S POV

She has a clear view of the grounds. The sonic drill is  
locked up in the metal case on the ground.

All is quiet. Black Canary waits.

A car SCREECHES. Black Canary turns her head -

\- but it's just a taxi on the streets below. Black Canary  
sighs.

Then she FREEZES. She FLIPS backwards as -

\- a SHURIKEN flies at her throat. Black Canary goes down,  
and the shuriken soars over her and IMPALES a metal beam.

Lady Shiva DROPS DOWN from the unfinished roof beams.

BLACK CANARY  
Look who's back for a rematch.

Black Canary springs up and whips out her bo staff. They  
CHARGE at each other and FIGHT on the beams.

Lady Shiva tries to kick her opponent, but Black Canary  
DEFLECTS the attacks with her bo staff. Lady Shiva attempts a  
jump kick - Black Canary moves back and nearly loses her  
balance.

LADY SHIVA  
You're not walking out of here alive  
this time.

BLACK CANARY  
Maybe I'll just have to fly.

She THROWS her bo staff. Lady Shiva ducks - and in that  
instance, Black Canary LEAPS and delivers a SPINNING HEEL  
KICK to Lady Shiva's chest. Black Canary lands on top of her  
and pins her down. Lady Shiva looks up, more annoyed than  
anything. Black Canary smirks.

BLACK CANARY (CONT'D)  
You wanna count to three or should I?

EXT. STREET - TRUCK - MOVING - NIGHT

An unmarked delivery truck approaches the construction site.  
Tigress drives. Kelmer and Clutch sit next to her.

Tigress drives onto the construction site property and stops.

EXT. UNFINISHED BUILDING - NIGHT

Lady Shiva THROWS Black Canary off of her. Black Canary  
falls -

\- and GRABS onto the beam. She DANGLES. Lady Shiva goes to  
stomp on her hand, but Black Canary reaches up with her free  
hand and TRIPS her. Now Lady Shiva falls and grabs the beam!

Black Canary gets up and rolls onto some floorboards. Lady  
Shiva does the same. She KICKS Black Canary in the back.

EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT

Tigress, Kelmer, and Clutch exit the truck. Tigress sees the  
case with the sonic drill, and she smiles.

TIGRESS  
Get the charges. Be on the lookout for  
the girl.

Kelmer goes to the back of the truck and opens it to reveal  
four demo charges inside.

EXT. UNFINISHED BUILDING - NIGHT

Lady Shiva corners Black Canary against a vertical beam. She  
KICKS her again. Black Canary SLIPS. She holds onto the beam  
for dear life!

Lady Shiva raises her fist, about to strike her in the face!  
She SWINGS her fist forward -

\- but STOPS! Black Canary looks at her in shock. She sees  
that Lady Shiva is looking at her pendant with the word PEACE  
on it.

LADY SHIVA  
Sensei Otomo!

Black Canary climbs back onto the beam. They stare at each  
other, not sure who's going to strike first. Black Canary  
can't even speak.

BLACK CANARY  
(out of breath)  
That's right... my Sensei.

LADY SHIVA  
Impossible!

BLACK CANARY  
He raised me. How do you know him?

Lady Shiva's eyes widen.

LADY SHIVA  
He was my Sensei too.

A beat.

BLACK CANARY  
How can you call yourself a student of  
Sensei Otomo if you don't respect his  
philosophy? Never kill your opponent.

Lady Shiva looks at Black Canary sternly. Then she lowers her  
fist. She looks away. She can't bring herself to attack.

LADY SHIVA  
Who are you?

BLACK CANARY  
Call me Black Canary.

LADY SHIVA  
No, your real name.

Black Canary doesn't answer.

EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT

Kelmer and Clutch plant the demo charges around the base of  
the sonic drill case. They unwind the wire fuses.

Tigress happens to look up at the building. She sees Lady  
Shiva talking to Black Canary on the tenth floor. Her jaw  
drops.

TIGRESS  
That traitor!  
(to Kelmer)  
Blow the case now!

KELMER  
We gotta set the fuses first!

CLUTCH  
I'm on it.

Clutch opens his lighter and lights the four fuses. They  
begin to BURN.

Tigress pulls out her mini crossbow. She closes one eye, aims  
up at the building, and FIRES.

EXT. UNFINISHED BUILDING - NIGHT

Black Canary freezes. She hears the crossbow.

BLACK CANARY  
Watch out!

She grabs Lady Shiva and pulls her away as the arrow SHOOTS  
by. It impales a steel beam right where Lady Shiva was  
standing. The girls spot Tigress below.

BLACK CANARY'S POV

The four fuses burn. They are SECONDS away from detonating.  
Tigress, Kelmer, and Clutch back away from the drill case.

Black Canary reacts.

BLACK CANARY (CONT'D)  
Shit. They're here.

She sees a nearby wheelbarrow filled with liquid cement. She  
runs over and FLIPS it.

The cement gushes down the side of the building -

EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT

\- and LANDS on the demo charges. Only one fuse is  
extinguished.

KA-BOOM! Three demo charges EXPLODE. The fourth - encased by  
the liquid cement.

Tigress rushes over and rips the battered metal top off of  
the case. She pulls out the sonic drill and holds it up. She  
aims up at the building.

TIGRESS  
This is how you get the job done.

Kelmer and Clutch can only watch as Tigress FIRES!

EXT. UNFINISHED BUILDING - NIGHT

Black Canary hears the high-frequency howl from the sonic  
drill.

BLACK CANARY  
Get down!

She and Lady Shiva dive down as the waves BLAST through the  
structure. BOOM! Beams SNAP, the building SWAYS.

EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT

Tigress looks up in amazement. She just aims again and PULLS  
THE TRIGGER.

EXT. UNFINISHED BUILDING - NIGHT

BOOM! Another BLAST tears through the structure. Half the  
building caves in.

Black Canary holds onto a beam with all her might. Lady Shiva  
tries to run, but a large beam comes CRASHING down from  
above. It HITS her, and she falls onto some floorboards.

BLACK CANARY  
Lady Shiva!

Black Canary looks down. The building won't take much more.

Tigress FIRES again. BOOM! The steel beams CREAK and TEAR  
like tissue paper. The entire building tilts. The floor that  
Lady Shiva is on COLLAPSES. She FALLS two stories down.

EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT

SIRENS approach.

CLUTCH  
Cops!

KELMER  
Tigress, we have to go!

Tigress lowers the sonic drill, annoyed.

TIGRESS  
Just get in the truck.

They do as she orders. Tigress marches out into the street  
with the sonic drill.

EXT. STREET - NIGHT

A police car speeds toward the construction site, sirens  
blaring. Tigress just walks out, aims the sonic drill, and  
FIRES.

BOOM! The blast hits the car and BLOWS IT AWAY.

The COPS scream as the entire car FLIPS OVER and SMASHES on  
the side of the street.

Tigress laughs at the carnage.

EXT. UNFINISHED BUILDING - NIGHT

Black Canary looks at the street, helpless. She drops down to  
the beams below and makes her way to Lady Shiva.

Black Canary lands on the floorboards and moves the debris  
off Lady Shiva. She is unconscious.

BLACK CANARY  
Lady Shiva! Wake up!

The building continues to RUMBLE.

EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - TRUCK - NIGHT

More SIRENS approach. Kelmer leans out from inside the truck.

KELMER  
Tigress! Come on!

Tigress marches back with a smile.

TIGRESS  
Relax. Just testing the equipment.

She places the sonic drill in the back of the truck and shuts  
the door. Then she climbs into the driver seat.

EXT. UNFINISHED BUILDING - NIGHT

Black Canary hears TIRES screeching. She sees the truck  
escaping. The sirens grow nearer.

BLACK CANARY  
Damn.

The building continues to CREAK and FALL APART. Black Canary  
reaches down and picks up Lady Shiva. Quickly, she rushes  
down a stairwell to the ground level.

INT. POLICE CAR - MOVING - NIGHT

COPS drive toward the construction site. The entire building  
is coming down.

COP  
(to radio)  
We've got a disaster here!

EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE - NIGHT

Black Canary darts out of the building with Lady Shiva in her  
arms. She dodges as beams fall from the sky and SMASH to the  
ground. She grabs her bo staff off the ground and sticks it  
on her back.

Next, Black Canary passes the empty sonic drill case. She  
sees the last demo charge covered with cement. It says  
VERTIGO CONSTRUCTION. The wire fuse is still attached. She  
pauses.

She reaches down and YANKS the fuse off. She shoves it in her  
pocket then continues running.

Finally, Black Canary reaches her motorcycle. She gets on and  
pulls Lady Shiva onto the back. Black Canary wraps Shiva's  
arms around her, starts the bike, and SPEEDS away.

The approaching cop cars come to a halt as what's left of the  
building comes crashing to the ground. It is completely  
leveled - nothing but a pile of crumpled wood and beams.

The COPS get out of their cars in disbelief.

The sound of Black Canary's motorcycle disappears into the  
night. She's gone.

INT. VERTIGO'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Vertigo watches the TV. On the screen, a news report of the  
construction site.

ANCHORMAN (V.O.)  
This just in. A building under  
construction on the corner of St.  
Marks and 2nd Avenue has just  
collapsed. Police are now on the scene  
and have confirmed that no one has  
been injured, but the cause of the  
disaster remains a mystery. We will  
bring you more on this breaking story  
as it develops. In other news, Mayor  
Wallace is planning a charity ball to  
be held at City Hall tomorrow night...

The phone rings. Vertigo answers.

VERTIGO  
This is Vertigo.

TIGRESS (V.O.)  
I've got a present for you.

VERTIGO  
(grins)  
On my way.

Vertigo shuts the TV. A dark smirk on his face. He stands up.

INT. VERTIGO TOWER ELEVATOR - NIGHT

Vertigo stands in the elevator. The readout flashes BASEMENT.  
The elevator CHIMES, the doors open, and Vertigo steps out  
into -

INT. VERTIGO COMMAND CENTER - NIGHT

\- a modern control room with hi-tech computer consoles and  
large video screens. ENGINEERS operate the computers. The  
main screen shows a view of the work-in-progress Mega-  
Telescope on the roof.

Tigress, Kelmer, and Clutch stand in the corner. Tigress  
holds up the sonic drill.

TIGRESS  
It's all yours, Werner.

Vertigo takes it and looks it over.

VERTIGO  
Magnificent. I hear that you had some  
fun with it.

TIGRESS  
Just wiping Atlas Construction off the  
map for good.

VERTIGO  
And Black Canary?

TIGRESS  
Buried in the rubble. The assassin  
too. She just couldn't bring herself  
to get her hands dirty.

VERTIGO  
Tigress, I must hand it to you. Your  
wickedness is your most appealing  
quality.

Tigress grins.

VERTIGO (CONT'D)  
Now, once I reverse engineer this  
drill, there will be nothing left to  
stand in our way... quite literally.

Vertigo turns to the engineers. He holds up the drill.

VERTIGO (CONT'D)  
Gentlemen, your latest assignment has  
arrived. Do be careful with it. And  
keep it locked up when it's not in  
use - for your own safety.

He walks over to a lever on the wall and flips it. A gated  
door slides open to reveal a small storage room. He sticks  
the drill inside, steps out, and flips the lever again. The  
gate slides shut.

INT. DINAH'S APARTMENT - DAY

Sunlight streams in through the windows. Lady Shiva opens her  
eyes. She's lying on the couch.

She sits up and sees Dinah working in the kitchen. Dinah  
glances back.

DINAH  
Well, I see you haven't tried to kill  
me yet. Are you OK?

Lady Shiva doesn't answer. She looks around and sees the bo  
staff leaning against the wall. She realizes who Dinah is.  
Dinah comes over holding a tray with two teacups on it. She  
sets it down on the coffee table.

DINAH (CONT'D)  
(sincere)  
Drink.

Slowly, Lady Shiva reaches over. Takes a cup. Dinah takes the  
other.

DINAH (CONT'D)  
There's no going back now, is there?  
After your employers saw you last  
night?  
(beat)  
I'm Dinah Drake, by the way.

Lady Shiva looks at Dinah. Finally, she speaks.

LADY SHIVA  
No, there's no going back.

DINAH  
And that means Vertigo is gonna come  
after both me and you now.

LADY SHIVA  
If you're suggesting that we work  
together, the answer is no.

DINAH  
You're a good fighter. The best I've  
ever encountered.

Lady Shiva sips her tea.

LADY SHIVA  
Sensei Otomo... how is he?

DINAH  
(beat)  
He passed away.

Lady Shiva closes her eyes in sadness.

LADY SHIVA  
He trained me. Ten years ago in Japan.

DINAH  
So that's how you knew him. He would  
visit Tokyo every year.

LADY SHIVA  
And you?

DINAH  
He took me in. Got me off the streets.  
He taught me everything I know. He was  
my only family.

LADY SHIVA  
And Black Canary?

DINAH  
What can I say? I just can't stand by  
and watch Vertigo take over the city.  
He's got that weapon now. I have no  
choice.

Lady Shiva looks down. She is conflicted.

LADY SHIVA  
I've worked as an assassin for a long  
time. I've killed many people.

DINAH  
Maybe this is your chance to turn  
things around.

They look at each other. A long beat.

DINAH (CONT'D)  
(with a grin)  
Well, you just gotta work on your high  
kicks a little.

She turns around and goes back to the kitchen.

DINAH (CONT'D)  
Just don't get yourself in any trouble  
out there. Or I'm gonna have to come  
rescue you again.

She glances back. Lady Shiva is gone. Dinah smiles.

INT. NEWSROOM - DAY

An ANCHORMAN speaks to the camera.

ANCHORMAN  
This just in. We have received an  
update in last night's construction  
site building collapse. Authorities  
have confirmed that a demo charge from  
Vertigo Construction was found at the  
scene. Now, this is very peculiar as  
the site was, in fact, an Atlas  
Construction job. No word yet from  
Vertigo Construction as to how the  
demo charge got there. As many know,  
the company is currently constructing  
the largest telescope in the world on  
the roof of Vertigo Tower. The  
investigation continues.

INT. VERTIGO'S OFFICE - DAY

A DETECTIVE sits across from Vertigo, jotting down notes.

VERTIGO  
This ordeal has been most troubling.  
We found out this morning that one of  
our warehouses was broken into, and  
four of our demo charges were missing.  
The entire company is tightening up  
security measures as we speak.

DETECTIVE  
I see. And do you have any idea who  
may have been interested in those demo  
charges? Besides your top competitor,  
Atlas Construction, of course.

VERTIGO  
I'm afraid I do not. As the leading  
construction company in the city,  
there is always a constant threat from  
others trying to damage my business.  
But I do not know any group in  
particular who may have been  
responsible.

DETECTIVE  
My last question - a prototype sonic  
drill was stolen from the construction  
site last night. It was one of a kind,  
developed internally by Atlas. Have  
you ever seen that drill by any  
chance?

VERTIGO  
Only from pictures in the papers.

DETECTIVE  
It's a very advanced tool. One that  
would certainly give a competitive  
edge to the company that possesses it.

VERTIGO  
I'm sure it would. But the thought of  
owning something so... destructive has  
never crossed my mind.

INT. BANK - DAY

Dinah sits across from a BANK REPRESENTATIVE at a desk. He  
hands her a series of forms.

BANK REPRESENTATIVE  
You are listed as the sole beneficiary  
of Mr. Otomo's accounts. If you will  
just sign these forms, Miss Drake, we  
can transfer the funds.

DINAH  
Yes, thank you.

BANK REPRESENTATIVE  
You are also on file as the owner of  
Mr. Otomo's commercial property on  
Avenue A.

DINAH  
Yes, the dojo.

BANK REPRESENTATIVE  
That's right. Sign here. I also  
understand there was some fire damage  
to the property. Our bank does have a  
partnership with Vertigo Construction  
if you are interested in financing for  
renovations.

Dinah almost chuckles at the thought.

DINAH  
Uh, no thanks. I think I'll go through  
the trouble of finding my own  
construction company.

EXT. DOJO - DAY

An old van is parked in front of the dojo. The side of the  
van reads: JOE'S CONSTRUCTION.

Dinah and JOE walk out of the dojo.

JOE  
No problem, ma'am. We can start today.  
I'd say we'll have this place in tip-  
top shape in a week and a half.

DINAH  
Sounds good. Thanks, Joe. Call me if  
anything comes up.

JOE  
You got it, ma'am!

Joe goes to his truck. Dinah goes to her bike - but stops.  
She turns around and looks at the roof of the dojo as if  
someone is watching.

No one is there.

Dinah gets on her bike and drives away.

INT. VERTIGO'S OFFICE - RECEPTION AREA - DAY

The door opens. Vertigo and the Detective step out.

DETECTIVE  
I really do hope we find the person  
responsible. Here's my card. Please  
call me if anything else comes to  
mind.

VERTIGO  
I will. Thank you.

The Detective leaves. Vertigo's fake smile drops. The phone  
rings, and the Secretary answers.

SECRETARY  
Count Vertigo's office. Please hold.  
(to Vertigo)  
Count Vertigo, the Mayor is on line  
one.

Vertigo hurries back inside.

INT. VERTIGO'S OFFICE - DAY

Vertigo picks up the phone.

VERTIGO  
Vertigo speaking.

MAYOR (V.O.)  
Werner, this is Wallace.

VERTIGO  
Mr. Mayor! How are you?

MAYOR (V.O.)  
What's this on the news about one of  
your demo charges at the scene of that  
Atlas building collapse?

VERTIGO  
It's a complete misunderstanding. You  
see, those demo charges were stolen  
from us. Whoever did this tried to  
make it look like I was behind it.

MAYOR (V.O.)  
Well, that's unfortunate. Even if you  
weren't involved, we can't have  
notoriety like this connected with the  
State House renovations. I'm sorry,  
Werner, the deal is off.

VERTIGO  
But Mr. Mayor, wait a minute. Why  
don't we talk this through? Are you  
free for lunch today?

MAYOR (V.O.)  
I'm truly sorry, Werner. I wish there  
was another way. Goodbye.

VERTIGO  
Mr. Mayor!

The line goes dead. Vertigo stands there, speechless. Then,  
he grows furious. He SLAMS the phone down.

SECRETARY (O.S.)  
Count Vertigo.

VERTIGO  
What?!

In the doorway, the Secretary becomes frightened. She holds  
up some envelopes nervously.

SECRETARY  
Your mail is here.

Vertigo goes over and takes the envelopes from her. He flips  
through them and comes to a big brown envelope. The words  
"URGENT: TO THE COUNT!" are scrawled across the front.

Curiously, he rips the envelope open and dumps the contents  
on the table. It's the wire fuse from the demo charge.  
Vertigo stares in shock. There is also a handwritten note  
inside. It reads:

NEED A LIGHT?

\- BLACK CANARY

Vertigo goes to his desk, grabs the phone, and dials.

VERTIGO  
Tigress. Black Canary is alive.

TIGRESS (V.O.)  
What? But how -

VERTIGO  
Don't talk. Just track her down. I'll  
kill her myself!

EXT. CITY STREETS - TRUCK - DAY

Tigress prowls the streets in the unmarked delivery truck.  
She stops at a red light and notices a poster on the side of  
a bus:

NEW HEROINE IN TOWN?

There is a candid photo of Black Canary on the poster.

Tigress stares at it.

EXT. STREET - NEWSPAPER MACHINE - DAY

Tigress pulls out a newspaper and looks at the front page.  
There is a blurry photo of Black Canary in front of the  
market. The headlines read:

"MYSTERIOUS BLACK CANARY DRIVES AWAY EXTORTION GANG"

Tigress studies the photo.

INT. TRUCK - DAY

Tigress, sitting in the parked truck, reaches into her pocket  
and pulls out the folded newspaper clipping of Dinah winning  
the judo championship.

She compares the photos in the two newspapers. She grabs a  
marker out of the glove box and begins drawing a domino mask  
over Dinah's eyes. Slowly, it becomes clear.

Tigress' jaw drops as she realizes Dinah is Black Canary. She  
smiles.

TIGRESS  
You're mine now.

EXT. DOJO - DAY

Tigress parks across from the dojo. She sees Joe and his CREW  
fixing the front of the building. Tigress gets out of the  
truck and walks over.

TIGRESS  
Hey, I've got a delivery for Dinah  
Drake. Equipment for the dojo. I need  
a signature.

JOE  
She's not here right now.

TIGRESS  
Oh darn. I can't just leave the  
equipment. Do you happen to have her  
phone number?

JOE  
Yes, I do. Hang on.

INT. VERTIGO COMMAND CENTER - DAY

The sonic drill is now in the center of the room. Engineers  
carefully study it. Graphs and analysis models are visible on  
the video screens.

At one computer console, an Engineer speaks with Tigress on  
the phone.

TIGRESS (V.O.)  
I need a location fix on 555-3465.

The Engineer punches a series of commands into the computer.  
He waits. Finally -

ENGINEER  
Got it. The number's registered to an  
apartment complex at 277 Broadway.  
Wait a minute... that's right across  
the street!

EXT. APARTMENT COMPLEX - DAY

Tigress parks the truck in front of Dinah's apartment  
complex. PEOPLE go in and out of the apartment complex. Time  
passes. She waits.

EXT. APARTMENT COMPLEX - LATER

The doors of the apartment complex open. Dinah steps out and  
heads north on foot. Tigress exits the truck and follows.

EXT. STREET - DAY

Dinah walks down Reade Street. It's quiet. There's a SHADOW  
behind her. Dinah quickens her pace and turns at the next  
intersection. The shadow follows.

Dinah knows something's up. She slows down and gets into a  
doorway. The shadow slows down too. Dinah watches. She waits  
for it.

The shadow approaches -

\- and Dinah JUMPS OUT, ready to attack! She freezes at who  
she sees.

It's Deke. He smiles.

DEKE  
You never let your guard down, do you?

Dinah can't even talk.

INT. CAFE - DAY

Dinah and Deke sit across from each other at a table.

DEKE  
Lynch kept a list of everyone on Team  
7 and where they could be found. I was  
making my way down the list, trying to  
see if anyone was still alive, but no  
luck. Then I got to the dojo. I  
watched it for a bit, and by chance,  
saw you this morning.

DINAH  
So that was you at the dojo, Deke? I  
knew someone was watching.

DEKE  
The good 'ol eye in the sky.

DINAH  
When was the last time you saw Lynch?

DEKE  
After we flew back from Gamorra, we  
landed in an abandoned airfield in New  
Jersey. Lynch took you to the hospital  
in his jeep. That was the last time I  
saw him. He never came back.

DINAH  
And the rest of the team? Kurt?

DEKE  
Nothing. There's something else:  
during the flight back, Lynch never  
told me what happened - he just kept  
saying it was a setup. What did you  
see?

Dinah exhales.

DINAH  
There was some mutagen agent there -  
Gen-factor. Some sort of airborne  
chemical. Do you know anything about  
that?

DEKE  
Never heard of it. Are you OK?

DINAH  
I am, thankfully. What about you?

DEKE  
I'm all right. Out of a job, but all  
right.

DINAH  
Did Lynch pay you?

DEKE  
He did.

DINAH  
He's still out there. Somewhere. I  
know he is.

DEKE  
We've been through a lot. Maybe it's  
time to just accept the money and move  
on. Perhaps it's John's way of telling  
us.

DINAH  
(after a beat)  
Yeah. I suppose you're right.

INT. VERTIGO TOWER - DAY

The phone rings. Vertigo answers.

VERTIGO  
Vertigo.

ENGINEER (V.O.)  
Count Vertigo, we just cracked the  
algorithm on the sonic accelerator  
that powers the drill!

VERTIGO  
Excellent. How soon can you have a  
working prototype?

ENGINEER (V.O.)  
The engine is ready. We can process  
the algorithm in a few hours.

VERTIGO  
Good. Bring it up to the gentlemen on  
the roof. We're going to run a little  
field test tonight.

EXT. CAFE - DUSK

Dinah and Deke exit the cafe.

DEKE  
You take care of yourself, "Black  
Canary."

DINAH  
I'll see you around, "Wingman."

DEKE  
Just check the skies.

They smile. They walk opposite ways. We follow Deke as he  
walks to his car.

INT. DEKE'S CAR - DUSK

Deke climbs in. Fastens his seat belt. Hears a gun cocking.  
He turns his head -

\- to see Tigress in the backseat, aiming her crossbow. She  
smiles.

INT. APARTMENT COMPLEX - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Dinah exits the elevator and goes to her apartment. She  
unlocks the door and pushes it open.

INT. DINAH'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

Dinah enters and flips on the lights. The message machine  
blinks. She presses the button. It BEEPS.

ANSWERING MACHINE (V.O.)  
You have one message.

TIGRESS (V.O.)  
Is this the residence of Black Canary?  
This is Tigress. Meet me on the roof  
of the Gotham City Dock House at  
eleven tonight. That is, if you want  
to see your friend, Wingman one last  
time. Don't be late.

The message ends. Dinah stands there in distress.

EXT. DOCKS - NIGHT

A series of old warehouses line the waterfront. It is dark.  
The place is closed for the night.

EXT. DOCKS - ROOFTOPS - NIGHT

Black Canary perches on the roof of the main building, a  
three-story office. She looks out at the water. It is calm.  
For now. Black Canary checks her watch: 11:00 PM.

BLACK CANARY  
Come on. What are you waiting for?

Vertigo's helicopter appears in the sky. It heads toward the  
docks. Black Canary stands up and watches it approach. As she  
does -

THE WAREHOUSE ROOFTOP

\- Count Vertigo emerges from the shadows of an adjacent  
rooftop. He aims his sonic drill at Black Canary. She faces  
up at the helicopter, oblivious.

Vertigo grins. He squeezes the trigger!

THE DOCK HOUSE ROOFTOP

Black Canary hears the high-frequency howl from the drill.  
She JUMPS back on instinct, and the blast BLOWS apart half  
the roof.

She whips out her bo staff. Looks over and sees Vertigo.

BLACK CANARY (CONT'D)  
Vertigo!

VERTIGO  
You have to admire this piece of  
craftsmanship. Its sole purpose to  
cause complete annihilation. And it's  
perfectly legal! There's nothing else  
quite like it.

BLACK CANARY  
Where's Deke?

Vertigo smiles and points up at the helicopter.

Black Canary looks up. She sees a GUARD piloting the  
helicopter. The side door is open. There, Deke sits with his  
arms and legs tied. Next to him, Tigress aims her crossbow at  
his head.

DEKE  
Don't worry about me!

Tigress hits him with the side of the crossbow.

BLACK CANARY  
Stop! Let him go!

VERTIGO  
Surrender yourself now.

BLACK CANARY  
Never!

Vertigo aims the sonic drill.

VERTIGO  
I don't think you have much of a  
choice, dear.

Black Canary drops the bo staff. Slowly, she raises her  
hands. Vertigo smiles.

VERTIGO (CONT'D)  
You're brave, but stupid. Doesn't  
matter, though. I've already won.

BLACK CANARY  
Won?! How far do you think you'll get  
with that sonic drill?

VERTIGO  
Far enough to wipe out the city's  
leaders!

BLACK CANARY  
What?!

VERTIGO  
That's right. I've built a bigger,  
better drill. One that can level an  
entire building in one shot! It's on  
the top of my tower, aiming right at  
City Hall. I hear the Mayor's charity  
ball is going to be a blast tonight!

BLACK CANARY  
(realizing)  
No... the telescope!

Vertigo laughs.

VERTIGO  
Telescope. Try Mega-Drill! Time to  
show the Mayor what happens when he  
backs out of a deal with me. As for  
you, I'd enjoy seeing the look on your  
face when City Hall collapses with  
everyone inside - but I just can't  
take the risk.

He aims the sonic drill at her.

VERTIGO (CONT'D)  
Lights out, Black Canary.

BLACK CANARY  
Speak for yourself, Vertigo.

Vertigo FIRES. Black Canary just stands where she is and lets  
out her CANARY CRY!

A rush of supersonic waves CRASH in mid-air. This time, it's  
Vertigo who gets BLOWN AWAY! He SCREAMS, drops the drill, and  
SLAMS into the wall!

IN THE HELICOPTER

Tigress shouts. She aims her crossbow at Black Canary and  
FIRES!

ON THE ROOFTOPS

Black Canary jumps aside! The arrow narrowly misses her. She  
grabs her bo staff. As Tigress FIRES again -

\- Black Canary DEFLECTS the arrow with her bo staff.

Meanwhile, Vertigo struggles to stand. He looks at Black  
Canary and touches his eyepatch. It emits a MINI SUPERSONIC  
WAVE.

The wave hits Black Canary. Everything becomes a BLUR. The  
rooftop is SPINNING. Black Canary struggles to maintain her  
balance. She falls down.

BLACK CANARY (CONT'D)  
What the hell?

Tigress FIRES another arrow - and Black Canary rolls out of  
the way.

Vertigo stands.

VERTIGO  
Feeling a little spell of vertigo, are  
we?

He touches his eyepatch again, and another wave shoots at  
Black Canary. She takes cover behind a wall. Vertigo just  
laughs and picks up his sonic drill. He aims and -

\- WHACK! He gets hit from behind. He spins around to see  
Lady Shiva.

VERTIGO (CONT'D)  
You!

She KICKS him down.

Black Canary looks up in shock.

BLACK CANARY  
Watch out!

On the ground, Vertigo touches his eyepatch again. Lady Shiva  
gets hit with the wave. Her vision BLURS. She almost falls  
off the edge of the roof! She grabs onto the ledge.

VERTIGO  
Some assassin you are!

He goes to fire the drill, but Lady Shiva throws a shuriken.  
It tears into Vertigo's hand, and he SCREAMS.

LADY SHIVA  
You were saying?

IN THE HELICOPTER

Tigress continues to shoot her crossbow at Black Canary. All  
of a sudden, Deke jumps up and KICKS Tigress hard.

DEKE  
Enough!

BLACK CANARY  
No, Deke! Don't!

Tigress just shouts and SHOVES Deke. He falls out of the  
helicopter!

Black Canary SCREAMS as Deke plummets to the ground.

BLACK CANARY (CONT'D)  
No!

He hits the pier. Dead.

Black Canary looks over the edge of the roof, tormented.

The helicopter hovers over to Lady Shiva and TILTS DOWN,  
about to slice her with the rotor blades! She RUNS.

Vertigo touches his eyepatch again. The sonic wave hits Lady  
Shiva, distorting her depth perception. She falls down, and  
Vertigo grabs her. The helicopter lands on the roof, and  
Tigress jumps out. She handcuffs Lady Shiva.

VERTIGO  
It'll be a joy to see how Ra's al Ghul  
deals with you.

Tigress throws Lady Shiva inside the helicopter and climbs  
in. Vertigo glances back to see Black Canary, helpless, on  
the dock house rooftop. Vertigo just grins and FIRES the  
sonic drill again.

Black Canary runs as the entire dock house roof CAVES IN. She  
SCREAMS as she falls through.

LADY SHIVA  
Black Canary!

Satisfied, Vertigo climbs into the helicopter. The helicopter  
takes off and flies away.

INT. CITY HALL - NIGHT

Inside City Hall, crowds of CITIZENS, CITY LEADERS, and their  
FAMILIES are present, sitting around dinner tables. The Mayor  
makes a toast.

MAYOR  
Tonight we celebrate the history and  
achievements of our fine city. Thanks  
to the hard work, dedication, and  
perseverance of citizens like  
yourselves, we have all gone above and  
beyond in making Gotham a place we can  
proudly call home. Together, we look  
forward to continuing that  
inspirational model and shaping a  
bright and positive future. To Gotham!  
Cheers!

The crowd cheers. They begin eating dinner, drinking, and  
chatting. Others dance to light music.

EXT. VERTIGO TOWER - ROOFTOP - NIGHT

Vertigo's helicopter lands. Tigress pulls Lady Shiva out and  
forces her inside the tower. Vertigo climbs out with the  
sonic drill. His hand is now bandaged. He goes to the two  
engineers standing by the MEGA-DRILL. He looks down -

VERTIGO'S POV

The Mega-Drill cannon faces down, directly at City Hall.

VERTIGO  
Are we all set for tonight's  
demonstration, gentlemen?

ROOF ENGINEER  
Sure are. They won't even know what  
hit them. They'll think it was an  
earthquake.

VERTIGO  
Perfect. Set it for fifteen minutes.

ROOF ENGINEER  
Yes, Sir.

INT. DOCK HOUSE - NIGHT

The roof is caved in, and debris is everywhere. A piece of  
debris gets shoved aside. Black Canary struggles to pull  
herself out of the mess. She coughs. She grabs her bo staff  
and limps out of the building.

EXT. DOCKS - NIGHT

Black Canary goes to Deke's body. She kneels down and closes  
his eyes. She pauses. Sad moment.

Then she gets up and goes to her motorcycle. She jumps on and  
starts it up. She zooms away.

INT. VERTIGO COMMAND CENTER - NIGHT

The elevator door opens, and Tigress comes out with Lady  
Shiva. All the engineers operate the computer consoles.  
Kelmer and Clutch are here too, watching. On the main video  
screen - a clear view of City Hall. A countdown timer reads:  
14:03.

Tigress throws Lady Shiva in the empty storage room. Then  
Tigress flips the lever on the wall, and the gate slides  
shut. Tigress peers through the gate.

TIGRESS  
Looks like you've got a front row  
seat.

LADY SHIVA  
When I get out, I'm going to kill you.

TIGRESS  
Now you're starting to sound like  
Black Canary. Don't worry, you'll  
share the same fate.

Tigress walks away. Lady Shiva looks for a way out of the  
cell. It is futile.

EXT. STREET - NIGHT

Black Canary roars down the street on her motorcycle. She  
stops at Vertigo Tower. Looking through the front doors, she  
spots GUARDS, clutching Norinco assault rifles, standing  
watch. No one's getting in tonight.

Then Black Canary sees a VERTIGO CONSTRUCTION CREW at work  
down the street. A street sign reads: "SLOW DOWN - EMERGENCY  
REPAIRS." One WORKER carries a blowtorch down an open  
manhole.

Black Canary gets an idea and drives her bike down an alley.

INT. VERTIGO COMMAND CENTER - NIGHT

The engineers control the Mega-Drill remotely via the  
computer. They readjust its aim at City Hall with absolute  
precision.

ENGINEER  
Target locked in place.

Tigress watches them. Lady Shiva paces her cell. Discreetly,  
she pulls out her kunai blade and uses it to pick the lock on  
her handcuffs.

INT. VERTIGO'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Vertigo watches a view of the control room from the TV in his  
office. He picks up a newspaper on his desk, which shows a  
photo of the Mayor. The headlines:

"MAYOR DOUBLES DOWN ON CRIME ERADICATION IN GOTHAM"

VERTIGO  
You lose this bet, Mayor.

Vertigo scoffs and flings the paper away.

EXT. STREET - CONSTRUCTION ZONE - NIGHT

CONSTRUCTION WORKERS direct traffic around the manhole. On  
the sidewalk, Dinah sneaks behind the parked construction  
truck.

When no one is looking, she slips by and climbs down the  
manhole.

INT. SEWERS - NIGHT

Dinah climbs down the ladder. At the bottom, a CONSTRUCTION  
WORKER welds a cracked a pipe. Dinah drops down and sneaks up  
behind him.

DINAH  
Forgive me. It's nothing personal.

She PUNCHES him, knocking him out. She takes his blowtorch,  
hardhat, and safety vest.

Dinah walks ahead. The addresses of the buildings are marked  
on maintenance hatches above. Dinah finds 268 BROADWAY, and  
she begins using the blowtorch to MELT the bolts on the  
access hatch.

INT. VERTIGO TOWER - MAINTENANCE ROOM - NIGHT

The hatch in the floor opens. Dinah emerges, now wearing the  
Vertigo Construction hardhat and safety vest.

She exits the room.

INT. VERTIGO TOWER - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Dinah sneaks through the corridor. FEW CONSTRUCTION WORKERS  
pass by. She blends in -

INT. VERTIGO TOWER - SECURITY ROOM - NIGHT

\- or so she thinks. A SECURITY OFFICER sees her on a  
surveillance monitor. He grabs his walkie-talkie.

SECURITY OFFICER  
I need a team on the ground floor,  
wing C. We've got an intruder dressed  
as a construction worker. I'm remotely  
locking all exits.

He presses a button on the computer.

INT. VERTIGO COMMAND CENTER - NIGHT

Kelmer and Clutch hear the officer on their walkie-talkie.

KELMER  
Now's our chance. Come on!

They pull out Beretta 92's and run up the stairs.

INT. VERTIGO TOWER - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Dinah pushes the elevator call button. Nothing happens. She  
goes over to the stairwell and tries to open the door. It is  
locked.

DINAH  
What? Really?!

She walks ahead and turns the corner -

\- to find FIVE SECURITY GUARDS aiming assault rifles at her.

GUARD  
Freeze!

Dinah stops. She glances back to see Kelmer and Clutch  
approaching from behind with their handguns. Dinah is  
trapped. She sighs.

KELMER  
Welcome back, Missy.

DINAH  
That obvious, huh?

INT. VERTIGO'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Kelmer, Clutch, and two guards force Dinah in at gunpoint.  
She is handcuffed with her arms behind her back. Vertigo  
looks up.

KELMER  
Look who decided to show, Boss!

CLUTCH  
She was disguised as one of our own.

Clutch throws the hardhat and safety vest on the floor.

VERTIGO  
Miss Drake. The woman who wouldn't  
die. You really have a habit for  
getting on people's nerves.

DINAH  
Not really. That's just your insanity  
setting in.

VERTIGO  
Sharp tongue. But insults will get you  
nowhere. In ten minutes, my Mega-Drill  
will obliterate City Hall. And you  
will be laid to rest in an unmarked  
grave.

DINAH  
Don't write me off yet. I'm a  
procrastinator. A lot can happen in  
ten minutes.

VERTIGO  
(to Kelmer and  
Clutch)  
You two want to redeem yourselves? Put  
a bullet in her head.

KELMER  
With pleasure, Boss.

Kelmer points his Beretta at Dinah's head.

VERTIGO  
Not here! You'll get blood on the  
carpet. Do it in the service room.

KELMER  
You heard him. Let's go.

They force Dinah out of the office. Vertigo picks up the  
phone and dials.

VERTIGO  
They're neutralizing the girl now. I'm  
on my way down.

INT. VERTIGO TOWER - CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Dinah walks. Kelmer, Clutch, and the guards are right behind  
her.

DINAH  
Tell me, what floor is the big show  
on?

KELMER  
What's it to you?

DINAH  
Oh, just curious.

CLUTCH  
Basement.

DINAH  
Thanks.

KELMER  
Clutch! Shut up!

CLUTCH  
What's the difference? She's gonna be  
dead in two minutes!

Dinah TRIPS Clutch and SHOVES Kelmer down. She runs.

KELMER  
Shoot her!

The guards OPEN FIRE with their assault rifles. Dinah ducks  
around a corner as bullets litter the wall.

Dinah slips her handcuffed arms in front of her. She runs  
ahead -

\- and a door opens. MORE GUARDS rush out, FIRING their  
rifles. Bullets ricochet in her direction. Dinah darts like  
mad into an office.

She grabs a FIRE EXTINGUISHER off the wall and HURLS it back.  
An unlucky guard shoots -

\- and the fire extinguisher BURSTS, sending shrapnel  
everywhere. He screams.

INT. VERTIGO TOWER ELEVATOR - NIGHT

Vertigo stands in the descending elevator. His walkie-talkie  
goes off.

GUARD (V.O.)  
She escaped! We need backup on the  
double!

INT. VERTIGO TOWER - OFFICE - NIGHT

GUARDS move everywhere, searching.

GUARD  
Take that side! You two, take that  
office!

KELMER  
We're on it!

Kelmer and Clutch move into the office, ready with their  
handguns.

Dinah leans out from behind a wall.

CLUTCH  
There!

The men SHOOT repeatedly. Dinah moves back. She's trapped. A  
guard comes in with his rifle and adds to the gunfire.

Dinah peeks out - and sees Kelmer toss a GRENADE! She  
watches it soar through the air and bounce off the wall.

Dinah slides down and KICKS it back at them.

The men see the grenade flying their way.

KELMER  
Run!

Dinah takes cover as -

\- KA-BOOM! The grenade goes off. No one is left standing.

Quickly, Dinah runs over to the debris. She pulls the keys  
off the guard's belt and unlocks her handcuffs. She sees  
another grenade on his belt and takes it.

INT. VERTIGO COMMAND CENTER - NIGHT

Vertigo stands in the middle of the room with Tigress. The  
timer on the screen reads: 06:45. Vertigo shouts into his  
walkie-talkie.

VERTIGO  
Kelmer! Clutch!

There's static on the walkie-talkie. Then -

DINAH (V.O.)  
I think they got blood on the carpet.

Vertigo and Tigress glance at each other. Then the elevator  
CHIMES.

VERTIGO  
She's here! Get ready!

FOUR GUARDS rush to the elevator, guns ready. Vertigo raises  
his sonic drill, and Tigress pulls out her crossbow. Lady  
Shiva watches from the cell.

The doors slide open. It's EMPTY.

Everyone exchanges nervous glances. The guards creep forward.

Then the hatch in the elevator roof opens, and a grenade  
rolls out.

GUARD  
Take cover!

KA-BOOM! A huge fireball knocks everyone down. A guard gets  
thrown through the air, computer consoles explode. Total  
mayhem.

ENGINEER  
Let's get out of here!

All the engineers evacuate up the stairwell.

TIGRESS  
Cowards! Get back here and fight!

Tigress aims her crossbow and SHOOTS the lead Engineer in the  
back. He tumbles down the steps, dead, with an arrow sticking  
out of his chest.

Vertigo gets to his feet, dazed. He sees -

\- Black Canary drop down from the hatch in the elevator. She  
walks in. Sees City Hall on the video screen.

BLACK CANARY  
Time to pull plug, Vertigo.

Tigress pops up and FIRES her crossbow. Black Canary ducks  
behind a desk, and the arrow impales an unsuspecting guard.  
Black Canary sees Lady Shiva in the cell.

BLACK CANARY (CONT'D)  
You're lucky I'm here.

LADY SHIVA  
I was starting to wonder if you'd make  
it.

BLACK CANARY  
Oh, give me a break.

LADY SHIVA  
Behind you!

Black Canary spins around and sees Vertigo approaching with  
the sonic drill. She rips the arrow out of the guard and  
THROWS it at him. It hits Vertigo in the shoulder, and he  
reels back. He pulls the trigger.

Black Canary jumps out of the way as the sonic BLAST tears  
apart the desk. As Vertigo rips the arrow out of his  
shoulder, Black Canary TACKLES him.

Black Canary and Vertigo struggle. Tigress comes from behind  
and gets the superheroine in an arm lock.

TIGRESS  
Werner, run!

Vertigo runs up the stairs. Black Canary ELBOWS Tigress. The  
screen: 04:02.

Tigress SCREAMS and throws Black Canary over a flaming desk.  
Black Canary hits the wall.

Black Canary sees the lever, jumps up, and pulls it.  
Instantly, the gate slides open, and Lady Shiva SPRINGS out.  
She ditches her handcuffs, LUNGES at Tigress, and HIGH KICKS  
her. Tigress FIGHTS back.

They continue to fight. Black Canary goes over to the  
mainframe computer. It's on fire.

A struggling guard tries to stand. He raises his rifle. Black  
Canary just STOMPS on him. CRUNCH!

Black Canary looks at the computer: TARGET LOCKED. 03:37. She  
hits the keyboard. Flips some switches. Nothing happens.

TIGRESS (CONT'D)  
You can't stop it now! It's impossible  
to abort!

BLACK CANARY  
No!

The fire spreads over the controls. The monitor goes blank.  
The timer on the video screen on the wall continues counting  
down: 03:08.

Lady Shiva continues to attack Tigress. The villainess blocks  
her moves. Black Canary jumps in and ROUNDHOUSE KICKS  
Tigress. Then Lady Shiva delivers another HIGH KICK.

Tigress gets KNOCKED BACK and lands -

\- right on the ARROW TIP sticking out of the dead Engineer.  
Tigress' eyes close.

BLACK CANARY (CONT'D)  
I think she got the point.

LADY SHIVA  
Vertigo's gone.

BLACK CANARY  
I know where he is. Let's go!

They rush into the elevator. The doors slide shut. The timer:  
02:34.

INT. CITY HALL - NIGHT

The ball continues. There must be a hundred and fifty people  
here at least. The CITIZENS OF GOTHAM mingle and dance.  
FAMILIES enjoy themselves. The Mayor sits front and center at  
a dinner table with his WIFE and CHILDREN.

INT. VERTIGO TOWER ELEVATOR - NIGHT

Black Canary and Lady Shiva stand in the elevator.

BLACK CANARY  
Nice kicks. You gonna help me stop the  
Mega-Drill?

LADY SHIVA  
I'm here for Vertigo. The drill is  
your problem.

BLACK CANARY  
Gee, thanks. You still plan on killing  
me?

Lady Shiva doesn't answer.

BLACK CANARY (CONT'D)  
Well, if you are, do it on the way  
down.

EXT. VERTIGO TOWER - ROOFTOP - NIGHT

A small digital counter on the Mega-Drill reads: 01:59.  
Vertigo and TWO ARMED GUARDS stand next to it on the roof.

The elevator chimes, the doors slide open -

VERTIGO  
Kill them!

\- and three shurikens FLY OUT! They impale Vertigo and the  
guards in the arms. Then Black Canary and Lady Shiva jump  
out.

The guards FIRE their assault rifles at Lady Shiva. She rolls  
across the roof, dodging bullets.

Vertigo aims his sonic drill at Black Canary and pulls the  
trigger. She ducks as the blast TEARS through the elevator  
doors. Vertigo touches his eyepatch and launches another  
sonic wave at her.

Black Canary lets out her deafening CANARY CRY. It overpowers  
the wave and KNOCKS Vertigo against the ledge.

Lady Shiva fights the guards at close range. She springs up  
and KICKS the first guy in the face. He falls back and  
tumbles over the railing of the roof!

The second guy SHOOTS again, but Lady Shiva grabs his arms  
and aims at the Mega-Drill. Bullets DEFLECT off its side.  
It's BULLETPROOF.

Finally, Lady Shiva TWISTS the guard's arm and FLIPS him  
over. CRACK!

Black Canary and Lady Shiva get behind the Mega-Drill. The  
timer: 01:15. Vertigo points his sonic drill, but stops.

BLACK CANARY  
Go ahead! What are you waiting for  
for?

Vertigo smiles and drops the sonic drill.

VERTIGO  
Fortunately, I always have the right  
tool for the job.

He pulls out a Beretta and FIRES. BLAM! The girls stay low as  
a bullet deflects off the side of the Mega-Drill. Then  
another.

BLACK CANARY  
Shit.

VERTIGO  
It's no use. I've got it programmed so  
that it can't be stopped. Why don't we  
just wait it out and enjoy the show.

Black Canary looks for a way to stop the drill. There is  
none.

VERTIGO (CONT'D)  
Tonight, City Hall! Tomorrow, the  
Gotham National Bank! The day after  
that, the Gotham City Hotel! The  
pathetic citizens of this town will  
have no one to turn to but me to  
rebuild their city - well, the  
pathetic citizens who survive, that  
is!

BLAM! Another bullet narrowly misses them. The timer reaches  
0:45. The Mega-Drill begins to emit a high-frequency  
electronic hum.

VERTIGO (CONT'D)  
(insane)  
It's starting!

Black Canary tries to turn the barrel of the drill. It won't  
budge. It's locked in place by giant screws.

The timer: 0:25. Vertigo just laughs maniacally.

Black Canary looks at Lady Shiva.

BLACK CANARY  
Shuriken.

Lady Shiva hands her one. Black Canary uses the edge of the  
shuriken to loosen the giant screw.

The timer: 0:10. The Mega-Drill heats up. It begins to GLOW.

BLACK CANARY (CONT'D)  
I've also got the right tool for the  
job.

The screw comes out. Black Canary immediately SWINGS the Mega-  
Drill around and aims it at Vertigo. His jaw drops.

The timer: 0:00. It BEEPS.

BOOOOOM! The Mega-Drill fires a MASSIVE SUPERSONIC BLAST.  
Vertigo SCREAMS. He gets blown off the roof.

Black Canary and Lady Shiva shield their ears.

INT. CITY HALL - NIGHT

Everyone feels the RUMBLE. They stop what they're doing.

MAYOR  
What in the world was that?

EXT. STREET - NIGHT

BYSTANDERS look up curiously at Vertigo Tower. Cars stop. The  
Mayor and guests come out of City Hall and gather on the  
sidewalk. They see THICK SMOKE coming from the Mega-Drill on  
top of the tower.

MAYOR  
What the hell was that noise? What  
happened to the telescope?

PIZZA DELIVERY GUY  
I don't think it's a telescope, dude.

EXT. VERTIGO TOWER - ROOFTOP - NIGHT

Black Canary swings the barrel of the Mega-Drill over. She  
blows the smoke away.

BLACK CANARY  
Well... it works.

LADY SHIVA  
(impressed)  
Not bad.

BLACK CANARY  
Is that a compliment I just heard?

LADY SHIVA  
No, I was just -

Lady Shiva stops. She is tongue-tied. Black Canary just  
grins.

BLACK CANARY  
Don't worry. I won't tell anyone.

Lady Shiva scoffs. She gets all serious again.

LADY SHIVA  
I really should be going.

BLACK CANARY  
You can't exactly return to the League  
of Assassins now, can you?

LADY SHIVA  
No, I can't. Not after this. Guess I'm  
on my own now.

BLACK CANARY  
Well, don't go too far. In case  
another madman with a grudge against  
the city decides to show up.

LADY SHIVA  
That tends to be a regular occurrence  
in this place, doesn't it?

BLACK CANARY  
Good old Gotham, huh?

Lady Shiva goes to the door.

BLACK CANARY (CONT'D)  
See you around.

Lady Shiva glances over her shoulder.

LADY SHIVA  
Watch your back.

Black Canary smirks. Lady Shiva goes through the door.

Black Canary looks down. SIRENS approach in the distance. She  
moves away from the ledge.

EXT. DOJO - DAY

The front of the dojo has been rebuilt. It looks better than  
ever. A sign that says NOW ACCEPTING STUDENTS is posted in  
the window.

INT. DOJO - DAY

Dinah, now wearing a traditional martial-arts uniform and a  
black belt, twirls her bo staff. She demonstrates in front of  
a CLASS OF STUDENTS.

Dinah performs her flashy moves, spinning the bo over her  
head and around her back. She finishes with a STRIKING POSE.  
Everyone is completely awestruck.

STUDENT  
Wow, just like Black Canary!

Dinah's eyes widen.

DINAH  
(shocked)  
Who said that?

A YOUNG STUDENT raises his hand. He smiles. Dinah can't help  
but chuckle. Nervously.

DINAH (CONT'D)  
Good eyes.

EXT. STOREFRONTS - NIGHT

It's now nighttime in front of a row of stores. TWO MASKED  
THUGS stare at a liquor store across the street. One munches  
on a Twinkie and holds a newspaper with the headlines:

"BLACK CANARY AVERTS CITY DISASTER"

MASKED THUG ONE  
Put that away.

MASKED THUG TWO  
You think this Black Canary chick is  
the real deal?

MASKED THUG ONE  
No, it's just some crap to scare guys  
like us. Last week, some flying rodent  
man, today some bird girl.

A CUSTOMER exits the liquor store. The coast is clear.

MASKED THUG ONE (CONT'D)  
Let's go!

One pulls out a pistol. The other takes out a shotgun. They  
rush over to the liquor store.

INT. LIQUOR STORE - NIGHT

The thugs burst through the door, waving their guns.

MASKED THUG ONE  
Turn around! Get against the wall!

MASKED THUG TWO  
Do it now!

The OWNER jumps back. He does as they say.

OWNER  
Go ahead, take the money!

The thugs go to the cash register.

MASKED THUG ONE  
That's just what we're gonna do!

BLACK CANARY (O.S.)  
And throw in a bottle of red for me.

MASKED THUG TWO  
Who the hell -

They spin around to see Black Canary standing in the doorway  
with her bo staff.

MASKED THUG TWO (CONT'D)  
It's her!

MASKED THUG ONE  
You're dead!

They aim their guns. Black Canary smirks and pulls a bottle  
of wine off the shelf. She THROWS it at them.

The thugs duck as the bottle SMASHES into them. Black Canary  
just takes a running JUMP and SLIDES across the counter,  
KICKING them down.

MASKED THUG ONE (CONT'D)  
Let's go!

They get up and run to the rear exit. They SLAM open the  
door, which leads into an alley. They freeze as -

\- a SHURIKEN sails into the door, just missing their heads.  
A SHADOW approaches from the alley. The thugs panic.

MASKED THUG TWO  
There's someone else!

MASKED THUG ONE  
Run!

Black Canary just grins.

BLACK CANARY  
Why run, boys? We've got all night.

She LEAPS forward and SWINGS her bo staff.

CUT TO BLACK.

THE END


End file.
